Everyday Life?
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: Chapter 22: "Make it stop. Ash make it stop!" Dawn cried out.
1. Sleepover!

Everyone had come to terms. Apologies were made and now all three of our lovely couples were having a nice, respectful slumber party. That was until our arrogant friend decided to be...well his arrogant self.

"Answer!" May shouted angrily.

"No." Drew calmly responded, having a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Fine! Don't answer." May cried out, frustrated with her boyfriend.

"You're no fun at all." she mumbled. Drew's smirk widened as he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I had fun the other night" May face grew tomato red at hearing such things.

"Drew your such a perv!" May's face brightened a nice shade of read as she realized she shouted it out and now Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul gave her questioning looks. Drew laughing.

"I was messing with you!" May threw him a glare, he simply smirked.

"Jerk"

"Love"

"AHH!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Dawn and Misty giggled, May and Drew were always the "Naughty Couple". May threw her friends a glare.

"What are you giggling about!"

"Nothing!" replied the frighten girls, they sure didn't want to mess with an angry May. Ash, and Paul snickered. Drew grabbed May's arm, and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. May tried to get out of his grasp, but Drew wouldn't budge. He once again whispered to May.

"Stop being cranky, I was only messing with you." May huffed irritated.

"Whatever, now let go of me."

"No." May sighed and stopped struggling she instead got herself comfortable. Drew smirked.

"Cozy" May smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Very" he blushed, because he heard the girls 'awww', and the boys were snickering. He didn't like when May did those things in front of them. May smirked at him she had done that on purpose, then an idea popped in her head. She faced the group and smirked. The group gulped, when May had something in mind it never ended well.

"Let's play a different game!" she announced, Drew raised an eyebrow, while the others gulped.

"What kinda game?" Dawn asked though afraid of the answer.

"A game involving only the boys!" Ash looked frighten, Paul just shrugged and Drew was confused as to what she meant. Dawn and Misty sighed in relief.

"How do you play?" asked Misty.

"Simply, us girls interrogate the boys"

"Interrogate!" the boys shouted, May nodded and stood up from Drew's lap since his grasp was losing up. She walked over to Paul and Ash grabbed one of their hands pulling them so they were seated next to Drew.

"Alright I'll go first! So you girls can get an idea." the girls nodded, and she faced Drew who had somewhat of a panic look.

"Drew how long have we've been together?"

"2 years"

"In those 2 years, lets say we had you know without protection and I ended up pregnant would you stay by my side, or run away like a coward." Drew was a nervous wreck everyone had there eyes on him, he gulped.

"I would take the responsibility." he said. May smiled, but continued her interrogation.

"Okay, now if you knew someone else was madly in love with me would you fight for me, or let the other guy win my heart?" Drew obviously disliked the questions as his fists turned to fists.

"I would tell the guy your mine, and if he still is after you then we'll have a little conversation." the girls aww, and May blushed.

"Oh Drew you're so possessive" Drew smirked.

"Just protecting what's mine" once again the girls awwed, and May blushed. She stood up, and kneeled in front of Drew for a passionate kiss. Drew pulled her closer to him, they then pulled apart for the lack of air. May kissed his cheek, and sat on his lap.

"I don't think I need to continue, soo Dawn your next" Dawn nodded eagerly, and Paul mumbled something like _'great'_

"Ok, Paul did you have a crush on me back when we were still middle schoolers?" Paul's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Maybe" Dawn frowned.

"Yes or No, Paul" Paul sighed.

"Yes" Dawn smiled, and then continued with her next question.

"Were you the one who sent me that secret admirer card when we were 9th graders?" Paul's blush was becoming more noticeable.

"Yes" Drew and Ash smirked, he had told them that wasn't his thing. Paul threw them a glare. Dawn continued.

"If we were agruing about something silly, and got mad at each other, what would you do?"

"Yeah Paul" Drew said snickering, May elbowed him and he winced in pain, but shutting up. Paul sighed again.

"If it was silly, then I would talk things out with you" Dawn blushed, and the girls awwed.

"Okay, my final question would you be embarrassed to do something intemint in public?" Paul snorted.

"No." Dawn smiled and stood up, and looked down.

"Prove it." Paul in one swift motion got up, wrapped his arms around her and gave he a passionate kiss. The boy's were whistling, and the girls awwed...again. Paul pulled back, and smirked when he saw the blush on Dawn's face.

"He's a keeper." Misty and May said, Dawn smiled a bit she was still stunned about what Paul did, she hit his arm playfully and sat next to him, his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. Now it was Misty's turn.

"Misty your next." The girls said, while the boy's smirked.

"Alright, Ash if I told you I wanted kids at age twenty, what would you say" Ash fidgeted.

"I would...make it real." Misty turned red, and May and Dawn giggled, along with their boyfriends.

"Ok, umm, if you saw someone flirting with me, what would you do?" Ash frowned.

"I would tell that moron to take a hike, and if he refuses pound his ass" Misty giggled.

"Ok, hmm, If I told you I was pregnant right now what would you do?" Ash stood up and shouted.

"You Pregnant!" he then fainted, Misty gasped, and went to check if he was alright. As well as the other girls, Drew and Paul, stayed looking at Ash

"Drama Queen" they said in unison.

"OMG, MISTY'S PREGNANT!" Drew and Paul turned to see who the intruder was and gasped, Misty, May, and Dawn shouted.

"It wasn't like that!" Barry smirked.

"Wait till I tell your sisters" he fled from the scene.

"BARRY!" all of them yelled and chasing after him leaving Ash.

Ash woke up, and saw no one he raised an eyebrow he racked his mind to remember what happened, and then he realized, what Misty had told him, and fainted...again.

* * *

This is indeed the sequel to my other story "Slumber Party Misunderstanding!". The other chapters should contain something different.


	2. Hanging out at the Beach!

Well ummm I wasn't going to add more, but since the people who reviewed said I should continue it, so I'm adding another chapter, I dedicate this chapter **spottedstar2 **I added Brendan in, but the rest I really couldn't find a way to fit them, but if you like this chapter and still want me to continue then I certainly will find a way to add the others, soo without further interuption on with the chapter.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day for a swim, luckily that's exactly what are 3 lovely couples were doing at the beach. Well uh at least some.

"Dawn get in already." Paul said irritated at how Dawn was acting it was what like 2 hours ago that Dawn said "I'm going" yeah, right. Paul, Ash, Drew, and Misty were inside the water. May said she would go in sometime later, she was to busy getting herself a tan. Drew said she was crazy for wanting to be in the sun, but May just ignored it. Dawn was looking at the water she took a few steps closer, but as soon as the water touched her feet, she yelped, and ran all the way back to were May was. Paul growled at how childish his girlfriend was being.

"Get. In. Here!" he said. Dawn shook her head he sighed he had to do this the hard way, he got out the water much to his disliking. Dawn kept her eyes on him wondering what he was up to, soon Paul was infront of her. She smilied sweetly at him, but he smirked.

"Your not planning on going in anytime soon huh??"

"No...I'm going in....just not now."

"You said that hours ago."

"Did I??' Dawn acted like she didn't know what on earth Paul was talking about.

"Yeah, but I'm tired of waiting soo" before Dawn realized Paul had thrown her over his shoulder, and walking toward the water, Dawn started complaining.

"Paul put me down, put me down, put me down!!" she yelled. Paul was centimeters away from the water.

"If you insist." he threw her inside the water, Dawn yelled. Her head popped out of the water and she was shivering, she glared at Paul.

"P..P..Paul" Paul gave his "What did I do??" face. Dawn put her hands in the air

"Don't give me that look, you are so going to pay look at me I'm wet W-E-T wet!!"

"Dawn the whole point in us coming to the beach was for us to get wet." Dawn pointed at May.

"Well I sure don't see May in the water!!!" May who heard Dawn, screamed back at her.

"Hey don't involve me in this...besides I will go in....eventually."

"HA, that's what you said hours ago, but noooo your still sitting your ass on the towel!!" Paul sighed and went inside the water again, and splashed some on Dawn's face. Dawn blinked a few times before she processed what happened.

"PAUL!!" she started chasing Paul, but with the waves it was imposible to get near him he was way to far. Misty, and Ash were playing who could hold there breath longer. Until a big wave hit them, and they both drank a whole bunch of salt water. Misty poked her head out, and started coughing.

"Ash!?!?" she yelled, suddenly Ash appeared behind Misty coughing.

"I thought I died!!" he said while regaining his air. Then he gasped and went to Misty

"Misty are you ok, is the baby okay!?!?!"

"ASH I TOLD YOU I'M NOT PREGNENT!!!" Ash nervously laughed.

"Right forgot about that." Drew was tired of being in the water, he would prefer to tease May, so he got out of the water, and walked her way. May had her eyes closed, the sun shining on her, until it was blocked. She opened her eyes, and saw Drew.

"Drew!!" she smilied then remembered what Paul did to Dawn and quickly stood up, Drew gave her a puzzled look.

"What??" he asked, May looked at him suspciously.

"Your not attempting something are you??" He chuckled, at how catious she was being, so he walked closer to her, and grabbed her wrists.

"If I was going to do something then I would have done it already with everyone looking." May's face went red.

"Drew!!!" he laughed.

"Messing with you" May huffed

"Well you sure do that in a pervy way" Drew attempted to look offended.

"I'm not a perv"

"Sure keep telling yourself that"

"But I'm not!!" May giggled.

"And what's so funny??"

"Your acting like a baby!"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Whatever you say Drew" she started walking away.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" he started following her. May started running away from Drew until she bumped into someone.

"May is that you!?!?" May looked up and smilied.

"Brendan hiya!" Drew who finally caught up with May frowned over the scene Brendan was helping May up, he glared at Brendan. He cleared his throat. May turned and smilied at Drew.

"Hi Drew"

"May who's your friend" asked Brendan.

"Oh he's--"

"May's boyfriend" Drew cut May off. Brendan lifted and eyebrow.

"Really??"

"Yeah really"

"hmmm, May is this true!!"

"Yup" May said in a cheery voice. Brendan frowned Drew saw this and frowned as well, but then smirked.

"What's wrong whitey"

"Who you calling whitey, grass head." May sweatdropped, and sighed this was not going to end well.

"I suggest you leave _my_ May alone"

"Ohh is grasshead threatening me I'm so scared."

"Well you should be, now run along before you regret not doing so."

"Whatever I'm just here for the beach, but since I so happen to run into May I wish to speak to her, you know talk to her."

"Well then you can do that right now."

"I prefer the word private"

"I prefer the word hurt"

"Why"

"Because if you don't go I'll end up hurting you"

"Sure, I'm sure May wouldn't allow her childhood friend to get hurt."

"You don't know May, she would allow me if I give her a very reasonable explanation."

"Sure she would, besides your probably a wimp"

"Say that again whitey"

"With pleasure, you grasshead are a wimp" Brendan smilied, but was knocked to the ground, he looked surprised, and touched his nose it was bleeding.

"OW that hurt damit!!!"

"I gave you a warning" Brendan sniffed and was looking at the sand. Drew raised an eyebrow as well as May.

"Are you crying Brendan??" May spoke.

"NO!!" Brendan stood up and ran away.

"Drew I think you made him cry."

"What I barely hit him"

"Sure, if the cops come by my house while your around we know nothing ok!"

"Agreed." Drew smirked, and then lifted May.

"No, no put me down Drew."

"Ok." Drew dropped May, and she landed on the sand flat on her face. May lifted her head only to find Drew walking away.

"DREW!!!"

"uh-oh" he started running away. When they reached the rest the dove inside.

"Hey forgetting someone??" everyone looked to see Barry, they smilied at him, and all of them tackled so he could go in the water.

"BARRY!!" Barry yelped.

"This wasn't suppose to end this way!!!"

* * *

Well uh that's it I guess, if you still wish me to continue then please do tell me because other wise it will be left like this, sooo yeah.


	3. Double Trouble!

I say I did a good job, or at least that's just me, anyways Wes, and I used the name Yuki even though that might not be her real name, they are from Pokemon Clouesum (I don't know how to spell) so yes I added yet other characters that **spottedstar2** told me, I think it turned out well...see what you think. I know its short.

* * *

Another day, but were are our favorite couples?? Well let's just say we want to stay clear, really stay clear.

"DREW!!!!!!" May was beyond furious with her boyfriend, why?? Well this is what happened

(early the same day)

May and Drew were walking with the rest everything was going really well, they were chatting, but uh something went totally wrong. Drew accidentlly spilled his milshake on May's hair, and instead of apologizing he decided it was best to laugh, and when May told him to apologize he stared at her, and again laughed his head off. May was getting angrier every second that past, heck even Paul was frighten of May, Misty and Ash knew how May got when she was mad, and stayed at least 1 mile away seriously they were far away from the group, Dawn was behind Paul, they were 4 feet away.

(back to the present)

That is how we ended up with a May that looked like she would rip to shreds anything that came her way. Drew was actually running for his life, May following closely, and the rest of our couples were totally out of their way, no way in hell the would bud in just to save Drew's ass, no, they'd rather die from a car accident, then get murdered by May.

"I'm sorry May, now please stop trying to murder me, I thought you loved me." Drew shouted while still running away from his girlfriends wrath.

"Get over here Drew, I'll murder you!!" May was rapidly closing in on Drew, but everytime she did, he would run faster. They'd been running for at least 3 hours straight, but none of them seemed the least bit tired. Drew runned as fast as he could until he bumped into someone, he fell to the floor, and groaned in pain, he looked up to see the person he had tripped, but instead ended up looking down turns out he had made the other person lose his balance and fall as well.

"Ouch, hey watch were your going." the other boy said while getting up, and dusting his pants.

"Oh my god, Wes dear or you okay??", a girl ran up to the boy who was called Wes. Wes looked over his shoulder to see Yuki appraoch.

"Never been better." he replied, Drew stood up, and dusted himself as well.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"DREW!!" Drew flinched, and hid behind Wes, Wes gave him a 'WTF are you doing look', he saw a girl appraoching them looking furious he had to admit, even he became frightened of her. Mays stopped in front of Wes, and smilied.

"Hi, my name is May, if you could move so I could pound the crap out of my boyfriend I'd really appreaciate it." May said while still keeping her sweet smile plastered on her face. Yuki looked at May, and then Drew, looking back and forth back and forth, and smilied.

"May, what he do to you that got you mad." she said jumping into the conversation. May frowned at her.

"Look at my hair, he threw milkshake on it, and didn't even bother apologizing all he did was laugh, and laugh, and laugh some more, he has to pay!!" May said while glaring at Drew, who was still hiding behind Wes. Wes stared at May's hair, and put a hand over his mouth, trying to hide the laughter that was starting to build up. May threw him a glare, and he hid behind Yuki.

"That's aweful if Wes ever did that to me, well he wouldn't actually be here."

"What is that suppose to mean" asked Wes offended as to what Yuki said. Yuki sighed.

"Never mind." she said, May smilied, but soon focused her attention again on the hiding Drew, and tried to reach out for him, but Wes blocked her.

"Whoah, don't you think your being a little bit harsh??" asked Wes, but soon found that was the wrong thing to say because May had a very dark aura surrounding her, he gulped in fear, and turned to face Yuki, she shrugged.

"Well Wes, I don't think I'm being cruel, honestly I've been fair, I let Drew have a chance to apologize, but he didn't so I switched to plan B." May explained. Yuki laughed, she never saw Wes looking frightened he always was serious, and cruel to her.

"Well that's still no reason to hurt him, I mean Yuki is very reasonable I accidently lost her favorite necklace, and when she asked me were did she leave it, I told her she is so forgetful, and probably lost it, and--" Wes shut up, and cursed himself that was a secret only he knew, and now Yuki knew hell was going to rule at any moment. Yuki had an evil aura surrounding her as well as May.

"Oh so _you_ lost it, well Wes I'm going to give you 10 seconds to run." Yuki began counting down, Wes looked at Drew.

"I'd say we run for our lives and pray we will live the next day." Drew nodded in approval.

"Eight, seven, six, five--" Yuki countinued her coutndown. Wes, and Drew in a matter of seconds dashed running away.

"One" Yuki announced, and faced May who nodded.

"DREW!!"

"WES!!!" and the girls were on the hunt, Wes, and Drew ran for their lives.

"How the hell did I get involved in this!?!?!" screamed Wes while still running.

"I have no idea, but less talking, and more running"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR." they yelled, and continued running.

* * *

I was so tempted to add Barry in, but he's made appearences alot, so tell me if I should continue, oh and if you want to tell me what you would like to see the couples do next then fell free to tell me when you leave a review, and I will surely put it in as the next chapter, I really hope you liked the chapter **spottedstar2** (oh and I used Yuki the name you put, cause I totally don't know her real name) oh and thank you for my cookies ^_^ bye-bye for now!! Tell me if I should continue!!


	4. Camping! Sorta

Yay! I know this took forever to post, yes, I'll admit it, but here is another chapter, the idea came from a friend! So, I hope you enjoy!! ^_^

* * *

Nothing like the great outdoors, were there's nature everywhere around you, the smell of pine trees, and mosquito bites??

"Drew!! I want to go back home!" May whined, today they had agreed to go camping, May was thrilled at the idea, but as soon as she figured out that camping was sleeping outdoors, in a tent, and not to mention there was mosquito's biting her. Drew groaned, oh yes his girlfriend was going to be difficult, he had warned her, and said it was better off going to a theme park, but May just_ had _to choose camping.

"I second that!" shouted, a very tired looking Dawn, with Paul next to her supporting her, Ash was way behind the rest while Misty didn't look the slightest bit tired.

"Suck it up!" Misty said, May threw her a glare.

"I did, but these stupid bugs have been buzzing around me, and I need bug spray!!"

"I'm tired." Ash weakly added.

"Seriously Misty, there's bugs, I thought you hated bugs!!" Misty eye twitched.

"I am not scared!"

"It's a lizard!!" May shouted, Misty screamed and jump on Ash, Ash who didn't see this coming, fell with Misty on top of him.

"Misty!!" Ash whined, May and Dawn forgot there complaining and were now laughing there heads off, Paul looked another way, and Drew just burst out laughing.

"See you are scared!" May danced her victory dance, Dawn giggled, Paul sighed, and Drew sweat dropped.

"That was not funny!" Misty exclaimed, she lashed out on May, May quickly hid behind Drew, and Drew was now stuck in the middle.

"Come here, quit hiding!"

"I'm clumsy not stupid! I'm not listen to you!"

"Misty is going to murder May!!" Dawn cried out.

"Mist, stop!" Ash shouted.

"Come here May!!" Misty tried to reach May, but she pushed Drew forward more to avoid any contact.

"Hey, why am I in the middle of this!?" asked Drew.

"Paul do something!" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Do something, be a hero, go!" Dawn pushed Paul toward Misty. Paul glared at Dawn.

"Drew do something!"

"Why?"

"Because you love me and wouldn't want me to get murdered."

"I seem to recall you doing something similar."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yeah, so move out the way Drew!" Misty shouted.

"No, don't!"

"SHUT UP!!" everyone stopped there arguing and turned their attention to a very pist off Paul. Dawn yelped, and hid behind Ash. Misty stopped trying to get May, and mumbled an apology, May sighed in relief and also said sorry, while Drew was just glad he was out of the situation.

"Can't you stop this meaningless argument!"

"Sorry" Paul sighed, and went and grabbed Dawn from her waist, to reassure her he wasn't mad at her. Ash followed them with Misty, Drew followed with May. They finally reached a nice camping spot, and were now sitting around the campfire. Telling stories, well at least the girls were saying stories about love, which some were embarrassing.

"That's how our first date was!" finished Dawn, the girls awwed and the boys snickered, Paul glared at them. Drew decided to have some fun so he spoke up.

"So you guys haven't had any sexual interaction?" Misty gasped, Ash spit out his drink, Dawn was turning real red, but it was dark you wouldn't notice, and Paul eyes went slightly wide. May slapped her forehead, and shaking her head.

"What...what kind of question is that??"

"Its just a question"

"Well...what about you and May!!"

"I can't answer if you don't." May's jaw dropped.

"No." answered Paul, Dawn gasped, Ash eyes went wide, while Misty didn't comment.

"Dawn's a virgin?" asked May, Dawn was positive her face was glowing red.

"Interesting nothing wrong with that, what about you Ash?"

"Don't involve me!"

"Ash he already did." answered Dawn. Misty, mumbled something.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"I said, we haven't done _that_, but we have gone close" Ash hid his face, Dawn was surprised, Paul didn't comment, May was also surprised, and Drew snickered.

"What about you, Drew!?!?" asked Ash.

"What about me?"

"Don't play dumb you and May!"

"Of course!"

"DREW!!" shouted May.

"What it is true."

"You don't just say it like nothing!!"

"You want me to go into details??"

"NO!!"

"OMG!!" yelled out Dawn and Misty, Ash flinched at their sudden outburst, while Paul simply tilted his head.

"Girls Meeting!!" shouted Dawn and Misty, dragging May...while the boys sat there dumbfounded.

"What just happened??" asked Ash, Paul and Drew shrugged it off, they turned off the fire, and went inside their tents, while the girls were doing some things. The next day, all the couples were, heading back to the city.

"What did they say to you??" asked Drew, May went red from her face.

"Nothing important." Drew shrugged and they headed off, with the others tagging along too.

* * *

So tell me what you think, and leave a review telling me if I should continue, oh and if you really want to see the couples do something then tell me in a review, well I might do more chapter maybe 2 more who know depends. Bye-bye now!


	5. Paul and the Restaurant

Okay well unsure how this chapter ended up, but here''s yet another chapter, The idea came from **Fire-Star Studios** thanks for the idea!! Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ever wonder what would occur if all our favorite couples, were to go out to a nice fancy dinner? One word would be best to describe it....disaster. It was a Saturday night, and all 3 of our lovely couples, agreed going out to dinner was what they would do tonight. As they entered the fancy, expensive looking restaurant, a waiter attended them, and seated them, once he had, he had left menus, and excused himself. May and Ash stared in awe at the menu! While the rest simply scanned at the menu, seeing if they'd like to order anything in particular. A waiter had arrived at their table, a young male, with black hair, he wore a uniform, and had hazel eyes.

"Hello, I'm Marcus and I'll be your waiter for today, is everyone ready to order?" he asked kindly.

"Hello Marcus! And you bet were ready to order!" exclaimed May. Dawn who heard this, set her menu down.

"No wait! I haven't even decided on what to order!" she protested. Marcus, leaned in closer to Dawn.

"For one so beautiful, you should probably get the pasta." Dawn smiled at him.

"Thank you! You know what, I'll take your word for it and order the pasta!" Marcus smiled and wrote the order in his notepad. Paul who was right next to Dawn, gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists, he didn't like how close that Marcus was to Dawn. Marcus straighten up and focused on the rest.

"What can I get for the rest of you??" immediately May ordered, and Ash, Misty sighed before ordering as well. Paul answered rudely before shoving the menu to Marcus. All except one person was still undecided. May elbowed Drew.

"Drew! What are you going to order!?" she pressured.

"Well, I don't know, I'm undecided" he faced Marcus.

"Any way you can get my order later?" Marcus nodded.

"No problem, I'll be back later then." and he had left. May was discussing with Drew.

"Get the steak."

"Nah, don't want to."

"Get pasta."

"I ate pasta yesterday."

"Get a salad!"

"I wouldn't be full." May clenched her fists, Drew could be so picky when he wanted to, and this was one of those times.

"Get enchiladas!"

"That's not even on the menu." May sighed. Marcus had come by, with his notepad.

"So are you ready to order?" he asked, Drew placed the menu down.

"Well--" before Drew could answer May spoke up.

"He will gladly take one of everything in the menu!" Marcus dropped his pen, and had wide eyes, the rest had the same expression, including Drew.

"Uh... one of everything!?" Marcus nearly screaming.

"No!" said Drew. May sighed.

"Ok, he'll have a salad." Marcus noted that down, and winked at Dawn before walking away. Drew glared at his girlfriend.

"I didn't even want a damn salad!"

"Boohoo, your getting a salad." Ash laughed, as well as Misty. Dawn joined there laughter, Paul simply ignored it, he was still pist off about that guy. After a few minutes of waiting, Marcus had come back with their orders, he placed them down, and finally had one more plate.

"For the lovely lady." he said placing the dish in front of Dawn. Dawn blushed a bit about the comment.

"Thank you."

"So what's your name beautiful?" asked Marcus, Paul threw a glare at him, to which he took no notice, for his undivided attention was on Dawn. Dawn blushed again.

"Dawn." Marcus kissed her hand, Paul growled. Dawn blushed even more. May and Misty stared at Paul, and then each other, knowing what would occur, if Marcus was going to keep going. Ash was without a care, eating away, Drew who looked at Paul then to his girlfriend who was staring at Misty, and then back to Paul. This was not going to end well, although Paul could contain such jealous feelings, he wasn't really the type to last very long. Dawn giggled.

"Your quite a gentlemen, Marcus." Marcus grinned.

"I am a gentlemen, and I am honored to have been your waiter for tonight."

"I think we all get it, so you can leave." Paul rudely said. Dawn began fidgeting, she was beginning to get very uncomfortable situation. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but I believe I was talking to the beautiful lady, so why intrude?"

"Well the beautiful lady as you say is my girlfriend." May leaned to Drew.

"I think this isn't going to turn out good." Drew whispered back.

"You think."

"Oh....really? A guy like you? Dawn you can do so much better then him, say I don't know someone more like......me." Dawn nervously laughed.

"That's.....kind of you, but I think its best for you to go." she said trying to be polite.

"Oh but Dawn we were getting to know each other."

"She isn't interested moron! So just leave!" May said, she was getting annoyed by this person. Marcus threw her a glare.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I don't care if you were or were not! Your such a bother, can't you see my friend is uncomfortable because of your presence!" May retorted.

"If she were uncomfortable she would just say so."

"She asked you to leave, so go." Paul added. Marcus turned his attention to the purple headed boy.

"Stop budding in!" he said rudely, by this time Misty was ready to pounce on the guy, and Ash was slowly eating,amused by the scene, Drew was rudely staring at Marcus, as well as May. Dawn, was unable to do anything she was trapped in the middle of the fight.  
"Umm, its best to leave, please I don't want any problems." Dawn said.

"Stop being kind to this jerk Dawn!!" Misty yelled.

"You shut up." Marcus added.

"You don't shut me up!" Marcus ignored Misty and continued on talking to Dawn.

"Forget them, so how about we ditch them, and have some fun?"

"No, now please leave." Dawn insisted.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll have a blast, and maybe you can dump your boyfriend." Dawn glared at Marcus, she was becoming rather impatient, but she didn't like his comment one bit, she stood up and slap him right across the face to which many....including the others in the restaurant gasped.

"Listen here Marcus, I'm not interested, I kindly asked you to leave, but no your just a persistent bastard! You drew the line when bringing in Paul, now leave before I seriously hurt you." Marcus threw Dawn a glare, he rubbed his cheek.

"Fine, who needs a ugly ass like you." that was the wrong thing to say, Paul who moved Dawn aside, punched Marcus in the face, sending him to the floor, with a nosebleed. Paul then grabbed Dawn's wrist and excited the restaurant, Ash was forcefully being dragged by Misty, Drew stood up and was also heading out, May following. The attendant in the front yelled out.

"You haven't paid for the food!" May stopped and turned to face the guy, sending him a nasty glare.

"With waiters like that, you don't even deserve tips!" and with that stormed out the restaurant, leaving a gapping attendant . With all 3 couples out the restaurant, they walked together heading toward their places.

"What a jerk!" Misty yelled, Ash was sulking.

"We could have waited until I finished my food." May smiled.

"The bright side is we didn't pay!"

"I guess I agree, free meal." Drew added. Dawn walked in silence, since Paul hadn't said a word to her, so she decided it was best to try and talk things out.

"Paul?" she asked nervously, Paul didn't respond to her, but she knew he was paying attention.

"Your not mad at me? Are you?" she asked. Paul stopped walking and faced her, she also stopped walking.

"No, just upset over that lunatic." Dawn sighed, in relief.

"Good, so.....you were jealous??" Paul turned around and continued walking, Dawn running after him.

"Paul!! You were jealous!!" Paul didn't answer. Dawn giggled.

"Shows how much he cares!!" May yelled out, since they were farther from them.

"Or how violent he can be!" Misty called out.

"Or how about you shut your mouths!" Paul added. May laughed along with Misty, Ash had an amused smile, while Drew just shook his head chuckling. Dawn had finally caught up with Paul, she grabbed his hand.

"Paul you know, your the only one I love." Paul blushed a bit, but said nothing. Drew laughed, as well as Ash. Misty sighed, she loved romantic "lines" as she put it. May elbowed Drew, and started lecturing him. To which Drew sighed, and tuned her out, and continued walking, unnoticed to him he had crashed into a pole. May couldn't contain her laughter and burst into tears. Drew glared at her.

"You could have warned me!!"

"I.....I--" May couldn't even start or finish her sentence she was to busy laughing.

"She....did tell you........but......you never.....heard her.....I guess" Misty said in between her laughters.

Drew stood up and had slightly colored cheeks.

"Yeah.....whatever." he said while walking away, May following, still mocking him. As all of them parted ways, and left to their homes.

* * *

Well I guess that's it, not sure how this turned out, and I'm glad many of you enjoy reading this, and well leave a review! I'm currently out of ideas, I will try to add more to this story, but if I can't think of anything I might just end it, so if you have any ideas feel free to tell me, oh and one more thing **spottedstar2 **I will try and add Wes and Rui back in (haha, but tell me if I use Yuki or her real name) well, bye-bye!


	6. Valentine Day! Wes and Rui

"Wes!!" yelled a girl who was too busy eyeing a flower shop. "You don't have to yell I'm right here ya know...Rui?" Wes wondered what she was staring at that made her forget he was even there, so he stood next to her and saw in big letter ' Flower Shop' he gulped this could only mean one thing. Before he had time to escape Rui turned and faced him.

"Wes do you know what today is?" she asked innocently. Wes gulped he knew exactly what day it was, but he still didn't like the look on her face it was wicked. "Um, if I'm not mistaken today's the 14th of February" Rui nodded eagerly still wanting to here him say those words. Wes heavily sighed and mumbled "Valentine's Day" a squeal was heard from Rui. "Exactly its Valentines day the most romantic day ever!" Wes sweat dropped.

Any day can be the most romantic day ever it doesn't have to be--" he never finished what he wanted to say because Rui gave him a glare that read 'say something wrong and you'll regret that I spared your life'

"Never mind"

"Wes you have to buy me roses! Choclates are a must and a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant!" Rui exclaimed all at once, Wes sighed, he hated holidays that involved him buying stuff.

"I think I'll pass."he knew once those words left his mouth, Rui would use her puppy dog eyes and sure enough she used them. "Wes, please, pretty please!" Wes sighed and Rui was smiling because she thought she made Wes cave in, but it was the total opposite. "Lets get going" with that said he walked right passed a shocked Rui. She turned and saw Wes still continuing without her, so she reluctantly followed him. "Wes your mean!" Wes ignored anything Rui had to say truthfully he knew if he listened to her he'd cave in, and if he looked at her he would surely feel guilty. It wasn't as though he didn't want to buy her the flowers, but Rui was spoiled he didn't want to spoil her even more. "Whatever Wes I'm going home!" Rui turned around and stomped her way back home.

~At Rui's place

"Jerk, he is a cold hearted jerk."

"Honey, stop saying he's a jerk already."

"I'm only saying the truth!" Rui stood up and went straight up to her room, suddenly her phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was a message from Wes. "Great what does Jerk want" she decided there was no harm in reading it so she did and read the following _'Rui if your not that upset meet me by the park I have something to tell you' _"It better be an apology letter!" she said to herself. She decided best to not ignore the message so she went downstairs and told her mom she'd be going out.

~The park

"Hey, Rui" Wes said casually, Rui death glared him.

"Yes, what do you want Jerk?"

"Ouch I'm a jerk now?"

"Yes, and you'll be one till you die!"

"That stinks and this jerk got you these" Wes brought out a bouquet of roses, while Rui awed the beautiful roses.

"Are those for me?" she asked. "Well yeah they were but I'm nothing more then a jerk."

"Wes I didn't mean that I was only joking!" Rui said with a smile on her face. Wes pretended to think about it. "Well..."

"Wes!" Rui yelled.

"Alright here" he said and handed the roses to her, she happily accepted them. As she happily smelled the roses, Wes switched to plan B.

"Say, Rui?"

"Hmm?" Rui reluctantly stopped looking at the roses and stared at Wes waiting for him to say what he wanted too. He approached her slowly, and she started to become suspicious, but stood her ground. Then her eye went wide, Wes was on one knee and pulling out something from his pocket.

"Rui, be my valentine" he said, he opened the tiny box that he had gotten from his pocket and opened it, and just as he said inside was a card saying Be my valentine.

"Ehh?" Rui said confused. Wes stood up and stared at her.

"What?" he asked. Rui blushed furiously and turned around.

"Nothing" sh answered. Wes smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were thinking I was going to say Rui marry me weren't you." Rui didn't say a thing, which led to Wes laughing. "You were weren't you, ahaha I knew you'd think that!" Rui turned angrily at him, "What do you expect me to think, when your in that position!?" "I could have been tieing my shoes" Wes pointed out still laughing.

"Wes your going to pay!" before she had a chance to even tackle him, Wes had put a hand up to stop her. "I'll treat you to dinner if you don't kill me" "Ok!" she exclaimed and with that they headed to go and get some dinner.

* * *

A little something for Valentine's Day I guess, hope you liked it** Spottedstar2** and everyone else as well.


	7. Drew Cheating? May's Wrath

Another update, I don't really think this is jealousy, but you be the judge of that. Enjoy!

A little note **~~H16~~ **is like the next day/next scene etc.

* * *

We've all seen the boys with rage or jealousy, so don't we all want to see what its like for one of the girls to become jealous? I know I do. For once my wish became granted and it all started with coming home late. _'He's late, he's late!!' _was all that was on our young brunettes mind. May had been pondering, interrogating her friends Misty and Dawn if they've seen her soon to be dead boyfriend anywhere, but none of them had a clue where Drew had run off to. Frustrated and filled with angst, May had gone looking several times for him, but she came back with the same results and empty handed.

"Why didn't he tell me were he was going!?" loosing patience she decided best to relax before she did something stupid. _'When he arrives he better have a very __**very**__ good excuse!'. _Seconds became minutes and those minutes became long endless hours, May had fallen asleep on the couch. The door creaked open and in came Drew he took his jacket off and placed it in the closet. _'Man, I should remind myself never to stay overtime when Barry is involved' _he mentally noted. Yawning, he started making his way over to the bedroom when a certain figure made him stop. He stood there and smiled, he decided best to leave May sleeping there even if he tried he'd never be able to wake her. He headed upstairs, but little did he know that tomorrow was going to be hell.

**~~H16~~**

As the morning sun shone through the curtains, May slowly opened her eyes and adjusted herself to the sunlight. Stretching and yawning she looked around wondering how she ended up on the couch, when finally she remembered. _'He better..' _but her thoughts had been interrupted when a certain green haired came downstairs. May threw glares at him and her fists were clenched the only thing on her mind was attacking and interrogating Drew.

Drew rubbed his eyes and noticed May standing glaring at him, suddenly he felt nervous he opened his mouth and spoke,

"What's wrong?" May gritted her teeth making him even more nervous, what had he done? He didn't remember upsetting her in any way, had he? He tried recalling event, but none came to mind that would enrage her. Suddenly the venomous voice of May was heard,

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Drew why did you come home late?"

"Oh yeah, about that boss suddenly said I have overtime I was going to inform you, but Barry kept nagging at me to pick up the pace." Woops, wrong thing to say for May had exploded. "What! You expect me to believe that lie!!"

"I'm not lieing!" Drew defended himself.

"You-you arggh!!"

"Look, May why don't we go out for a walk or something, cool your head off." May tapped her foot before nodding agreeing. Drew then had a sudden thought

"Oh no, I can't sorry May" he started dashing out the door before saying "I have someone to meet! I'll be home soon as possible!" May's shockness turned to rage. _'Overtime! What lame excuse and now he's meeting someone!' _May went off grabbed her cellphone and dialed Misty.

"Hello"

"Misty, Drew is nothing but a lieing cheater he said he had overtime, but I know that's nothing more than a lie and now he's meeting someone!!" a few seconds later Misty answered, "May, don't you think your exaggerating a tad bit?"

"No! I'm positive he's seeing someone else!" Misty's phone beeped so she responded, "May I have another call, so hold on for a sec." Misty then answered the call, "Hello?" "Misty, Misty!!" Dawn's anxious voice came from the other end of the line.

"What's wrong, Dawn?"

"Misty, I just so happen to go out on a walk with Paul and we saw Drew with another girl!!" _'What!? So...so does this mean May right about him cheating?!'_ ran through Misty's mind. "Dawn, May's on the other end"

"We can't let her find out Misty! It'll break her heart!"

"I know but she has a right to know!"

"Well—noo Misty do--" and the call ended. "Dawn?" she mentally sighed before going once again with May, "May still there?"

"Yeah....Misty! Drew is cheating on me!" _'Dawn said she saw him with a girl, but what if there just friends?' _

"May...I-I think we should go with Dawn!" and with those words all the girls were rounded up in the living room. "You what!?"

"It's true I saw them! They were laughing and smiling at each other, total flirting if you ask me."

"We can't make such assumptions I'm sure there just friends or something." Misty tried reasoning with them. "Liar! He is going to be dead!" May exclaimed. Without thinking May went looking for Drew, the other girls rushing after her.

**~~H16~~**

Sitting at a nearby cafe, Drew sat across from a young lady with golden locks and stunning violet eyes. "Drew, I really think I'm in love with--" but the girl was interuppted by yelling and screaming from May who was being held back by both Dawn and Misty.

"May?" Drew said clearly confused by the scene before him.

"Do you know them?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one being held back is May, my girlfriend and the other two are her friends Dawn and Misty."

"Oh...I see, but why is she being held back?"

"That's what I'd like to know too, lets find out." he stood and as well as the still mysterious person. "Misty, Dawn let me go!"

"We refuse!" the yelled in unison.

"May?" May who was thrashing stopped she was now facing Drew and a girl next to him.

"You good for nothing jerk! How dare you cheat on me!"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't give me the innocent act, Dawn clearly saw you two being lovey dovey with eachother!" Drew then understood what was going on, he sighed before answering the very upset May.

"May, this is Veronica she asked me to meet her because she wants to know more about Barry." May who was going to yell once again now had a puzzled look. "What? Barry?" the girl now known as Veronica blushed,

"Well you see, I happen to run into Barry for the last week and I might be in love with him, I asked Drew here who I figured out knew him and decided to see if he can help me."

"How did you meet Drew?" May asked still suspicious. Drew then replied, "Remember I told you I worked overtime, well she happened to be there and approached me."

"So your not cheating on me?" May asked, Drew sighed. "Honestly May, if I were to cheat on you I'd never get caught" May glared at him

"Of course not that I would do that!" Drew defended himself. Veronica giggled, "You two definently act like a married couple! I apologize for giving you the wrong idea." Dawn giggled nervously and Misty gritted her teeth and glared at her.

"Dawn, what have you learned?"

"Uh, never jump to conclusions?"

"Exactly!" May then glomped Drew making them both fall to the ground, "I'm sorry Drew! I'll never doubt you again!" Drew had a blush on his face, "Ok I get it, now get off." Veronica then smiled and said her goodbyes. May and Drew resolved their problem and once again Drew lived another day.

* * *

So, that's all. The idea came from **MidnightheartXxX **so thanks!


	8. Ash's Outburts of Worries

**_One note: this might not be jealousy, its probably just Ash being paranoid and such, but hopefully you'll somewhat enjoy this._**

* * *

A boat cruise, such an outstanding trip. Where you see the beautiful ocean, the air and you spend it with the person you love most. The whole gang, decided that a cruise was a nice vacation, to relax and spend more time together. So they had taken a boat cruise, just the six of them....or so that's what they thought, unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Sorry folks, seems like we've run out of fuel, but don't worry I've called for back up!" announced an auburn haired color boy. He so happened to be the gang's captain...or at least in charge of things. "So...basically we are stuck here." said May, who wasn't at all pleased this was suppose to be something relaxing and nice, instead it turned out like this. The auburn haired boy, who was also known as Rudy laughed.

"That's one way to look at it, but relax everything will be fine." he said rather confident.

"Well we better! I don't want to be stuck in the middle of an ocean!" exclaimed a paranoid Dawn, who happened to be clinging onto Paul.

"I think its nice being out in the ocean, its relaxing." was the response everyone knew Misty would say. To this, Rudy was taken off guard, never in all his years cruising people did he meet anyone who enjoyed staying out in the ocean. It really took him by surprise, he somewhat started to feel an attraction towards Misty.

"Look, at least Rudy here called for back up." came the voice of Drew, who was getting irritated by the exaggerated cries of the girl...well May and Dawn.

"Drew's right and Misty as well, the ocean's not so bad." Ash said, actually liking the ocean as much as Misty, seems that it was rubbed on to him. Rudy, for reasons unknown, at least to others kept staring at Misty and in his mind he decided she had "stolen" his heart.

"Now, come on its not so bad, you guys enjoy yourselves!" the joyous voice of Rudy said. Not wanting to ruin anymore of their vacation, they parted ways and did whatever they could do, to pass time. "Hey Mist, want to grab some food?" asked Ash, but before Misty could respond, Rudy had come up to them.

"Hey Misty! Would you like to have dinner with me?" Misty, taken by surprise, agreed. "Sure."

"That's fantastic!" Ash stood their, in complete stillness, wandering what the heck just happened. The only thing he saw was the two figures disappearing before him. Enraged, he stomped away to go and ask our green haired friend for advice.

"Uh-huh...." Drew uttered, Ash had just ruined the romantic moment with May and started yelling how Misty and Rudy were being lovey dovey. "Its insane!, Drew what do I do!" Ash asked anxiously. Drew, was speechless, what the heck could he do? He was just as lost as Ash.

"Well, you should go up and talk to them head on. Your the one being pushed around." that really didn't help since Ash, was going even more crazy than he already was. "What if Misty loves Rudy, ahhh, I have to get my girl back! Thank you Drew your so helpful when times are ruff." with that Ash dashed away, leaving Drew pondering on what he said. "What was that all about?" May popped the question, Drew opened his mouth but closed it and instead said, "I don't even want to know."

Ash stormed around looking for Rudy and Misty, once spot, he marched to them. "Misty!" Misty turned around, seeing her boyfriend staring angrily. "Ash? What's the mater?" "Misty, don't pay any attention to him."

"But"

"Did I ever mention, your eyes are like diamonds." said Rudy. Misty blushed a bit. "Oh please, that's so...so...its something but not romantic!" yelled out Ash.

"Ash! Stop being rude to Rudy! At least he compliments me more than you!" Misty countered, to this Ash went wide eyed, but soon he frowned turning and without saying a word, left the two alone. Misty felt guilt overcome her, she was going to go apologize, but Rudy stopped her from doing so. "Lighten up Misty, Ash just needs to understand, a girl like you should be cherished!" Rudy said with a sweet tone. Misty momentarily decided it was best to let Ash cool off, so she stayed with Rudy.

**~~H16~~**

"What did I do! She hates me, she's going to dump me for that auburn hair guy!" Ash exclaimed to Paul. Paul gritted his teeth in annoyance, he was having some alone time with Dawn until Ash came along and literally started clinging on him, pleading him to tell him what he was doing wrong. To this, he was annoyed and Dawn left moments later, she couldn't tolerate Ash's constant whining.

"Get a hold of yourself! First off, Misty is too madly in love with you to break up. Secondly, you shouldn't easily get jealous! And Third....stomp clinging on to me!" Paul nearly shouted the last part.

"Says you, you got easily jealous when that waiter guy was flirting with Dawn!"

"That's completely different." Paul said.

"Whatever!....I know I should call mom, she should know what to do!"

"Your mom? Honestly Ketchum, look just go back over there and tell that Judy guy off."

"You mean Rudy?"

"Like I care, just go." Paul ordered, Ash did as he was told and went back. "Oh Misty, wouldn't you enjoy, always staying here? With me?" asked Rudy, Misty giggled.

"Sorry Rudy, as much as I like you, I'm not in love with you to say yes to that."

"I see, your in love with that boy."

"Of course!" Misty proudly said. "Misty!" Ash was running toward her and hugged her. "Please Misty, what do I do so you won't break up with me!" stunned, Misty asked, "What?"

"I'll do anything, but please, I love you! I'll compliment you more, we'll have more dates, anything just--"

"Ash, I'm not breaking up with you....what made you think that?" Rudy laughed, "Oh boy, this is to much, wow!" Ash stopped his rambling and raised an eyebrow. "You mean...you weren't going to break up with me and go with Judy?"

"Its Rudy!" Rudy corrected. "Of course not, Rudy is just a friend."

"Oh thank goodness....well then, have fun you two, later!" and Ash left off for what seemed like the hundredth time. "He just left..." Rudy said not believing it. "That's Ash, once he confirms something, he's off without any worries." Later the day, the gang had finally gotten back up and were safely on land once again, and Ash was no longer freaking out or becoming jealous.

* * *

See, more like Ash paranoid, the idea was from **Big big misty fan, **sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoyed some of it at least.


	9. Paul and Dawn's Date! Surprises!

**Possibly, not my best, but hopefully you'll enjoy some of it. Also, I apologize if any of this info. is incorrect since, well I've never done these things. You'll know what I'm talking about, once everything is read.**

**

* * *

**What's a day with Paul and Dawn? Much screen time hasn't been brought to this lovely, adoring couple. A day of just each others company.

"Paul, what should we do?" Dawn asked for the fifth time. Paul clearly showed his irritation, he had to admit to himself that he was completely clueless when it came to coming up with dates. Heck, Drew did all the planning or even Ash for the matter he merely tagged along not wanting to think. Sadly, today Drew and May were traveling back to Hoenn for at least a month. Ash was forcefully dragged by Misty to the Ceruleon gym, leaving Dawn and Paul.

"I don't have a clue, what do you want to do?" he asked finally answering Dawn or at least trying to.

"Paul! We have a day to ourselves which may I remind you, never happens often and when we do have alone time, we just take walks. We should try something new, something so wicked!" she said, loving her idea. A sigh escaped from Paul.

"Like?" he asked. Dawn opened her mouth to answer, but found herself thinking what exactly could they do. "Like...like...like go to the...the...theater?"

"I don't find that '_wicked_'" Paul emphasized wicked. "Come on, I have an idea." suddenly Dawn found herself being dragged by Paul, not knowing where they were headed.

**~~H16~~**

"Heck no!" yelled a panicky Dawn, who happened to be standing very high off the ground, Paul had dragged her to bungy jumping.

"You said try something new, so this is what we're doing." answered Paul plainly.

"Not, die new! I mean fun new!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, we're not going to die."

"I will, Paul how about you go and I'll stay here waiting for you." she said with so much hope.

"Too bad, ladies first." Paul smirked, he was enjoying this way to much.

"Alright, miss please follow us and we'll strap you up." Dawn froze, she refused to move, but lovely Paul shoved Dawn making her follow the guy with fear evident in her eyes and body.

"Have fun!" Paul called out to her the smirk still evident on his face. As Dawn was being strapped up, her heart was pounding like crazy, so many thoughts were running wildy through her mind. _'Noo, this can't be happening! What if something goes wrong? What if I get sent to the hospital!...or worse, what if I end up dead!' _

"Alright miss, all set and ready, whenever you're ready just jump" announced the young fellow. Dawn gulped, she took baby steps and peered out, she stumbled back seeing how high she was. She glanced back to see Paul, his face showing no emotion. She knew she was never going to get out of this, so taking a deep breath, she jumped. "Ahhhhh!" was all you could hear coming from Dawn, Paul was astonished, his girlfriend actually jumped and it was even an hour. Finally, once Dawn was unstrapped, she slowly went toward Paul. When she was now in front of Paul, she looked at him for a momentarily before suddenly shouting,

"That was...awesome!"

"It was?" asked Paul, concerned that maybe Dawn was still feeling a bit dizzy. "Yeah! It was such a thrill, go, go Paul! You try it!" with that, she didn't hesitate to shove Paul to get strapped up. She watched as Paul jump and was going down, but she didn't hear anything. It was strange, but after he was done, she saw him walking up to her.

"Paul?" he didn't answer for a long period of time. "Paul?" Dawn tried again.

"Sorry, light headed for a moment, where to now?" he asked. Dawn was relieved nothing serious had happened, so she decided, she wanted to try out surfing.

**~~H16~~**

"Ahhhhhhh!" and a large splash was heard. "Told you, you sucked at this." said Paul as he expertly surfed the wave. Dawn's head popped out of the water and pouted.

"No fair! You have loads of experience and I don't!"

"Watch out." he called out, "For what!" Dawn yelled out, instead of answering he pointed she turned and was hit by another wave. Seconds later, Paul started to get worried...until a hand got a hold of his leg and he ended falling into the water.

"Gotcha!" Dawn said, now that both their head were out the water.

"Troublesome" he muttered. They surfed, well Paul surfed back to shore. "Let's grab something to eat!" she exclaimed. He shrugged and after they had both changed to some dry clothes, they headed off to eat.

Now heading home, they walked along, once reaching their place they opened the door and went in. Dawn switched on the lights and

"Surprise!"

"Wha!" Dawn said surprised. Ash came up to Paul and gave him a hug to which ended up in a shove. "Happy Birthday Paul!" Dawn gasped and looked and Paul

"I almost forgot! Paul why didn't you say anything!" Paul simply sighed. "I don't like parties."

"Well today we are celebrating you birthday! Let the party start!" Barry, an invited guest yelled out. So the party went on, but the next day was...well not so bright.

"Our house! Was robbed!" yelled Dawn

"No, this is the result of a party." Paul said.

"I hate parties!" Yelled out Dawn, she just knew she was going to end up cleaning all the mess and Paul would be sitting on the couch, with a smirk that read

_'You agreed with this party, you clean it' _she sighed and went to the kitchen to get a broom. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ok, so let's just all pretend this was all set up...somehow. Also everyone should be there, like May,Drew,Misty. Iknow this ending...well wasn't all that great and not much humor. I didn't add how old Paul was turning, you can decide that and I know the ending was unexpected, probably. Well, hoped you like some of it at least and if you have any ideas, feel free to leave it in a review and most likely will be the next chapter, since I currently have no ideas and this came out of the blue.**


	10. Grocery Shopping! Kick Outs!

Going to a grocery store and buying your necessities doesn't sound like any trouble will come from it, right? Well try telling that to these two folks.

"Drew! Quit messing around with the cart! You're suppose to be helping me with the list!" yelled out an annoyed May.

"Quit yapping May and for your information I am helping." May gritted her teeth and simply kept going to the places she needed her things. Drew on the other hand was pushing the cart letting it go by itself until it stopped somewhere. He kept at it until he got distracted and he pushed the cart one last time and headed another direction. "Drew! Drew! I swear I can't leave you for a moment because you run off to some other place!"

"Beep-beep!" May turned her head to the side and quickly yelled, a cart was going straight at her so she jumped out of harms way.

"Oh man! Your face was priceless May!"

"Drew! You jerk that could have seriously wounded me!"

"Well it didn't" he pointed out wisely. 'BAM' a noise was heard, they stopped their argument and saw that their cart had smashed into another.

"What the hell! Who's cart is this? I am going to fine you so much for bumping into my cart!"

May glared at Drew, "See! Look you bumped into Barry and he won't leave until we pay him!"

"In my defense I had no clue the cart was going to bump another cart." May decided to ignore Drew and head over to were Barry was making a scene on who had bumped into his cart.

"Ugh...Barry" Barry turned and pointed an accusing finger at her, "You did this didn't you May!"

"Hey! Let me explain"

"You have 10 seconds to pay up!" and so Barry begun his countdown, "Chill out Barry it was an accident" Drew said, appearing from behind May.

"I stand corrected, both of you have something against me don't you!" Barry said continuing to make a dramatic scene.

"It was an accident!" May said trying to somehow convince Barry of that.

"10 seconds have past! That's it this mean war!" and within a second Barry pushed his cart to May and Drew's.

"Take that!"

"Hey! Barry that was on purpose!" May said while she pushed the cart back to Barry.

"Oh yeah! Take this!" Barry had gotten an item inside his cart and thrown it to May.

"Ahhh! Hey! That's it, take this!" May had reached for a yogurt box and thrown it to Barry, to which he easily dodged. Drew, who happened to stand on the sidelines was amused by the scene, but he tried to stop the...food fight, I guess you can call it that way.

"Hey, calm down you two!"

"Shut up!" yelled May and Barry and threw him each a fruit.

"That's it!" Drew looked and grabbed the nearest item he could get his hand on and thrown it at both Barry and May.

"Excuse me! Please stop this at once!" a voice said, it happened to be the manager of the place.

"Stay out of this!" they shouted at once and threw cartons of milk his way. Horribly, all three had been thrown out.

**~~H16~~**

"That's pretty much what happened." May said after explaining what went down at the grocery store.

"You got thrown out of a grocery shop?" Misty questioned, not believing a word May had said.

"Yeah, didn't I just finish explaining this?"

"You got thrown out of a grocery store?" Dawn popped the question that was on her mind.

"Yes! Why do you keep asking that!" May said annoyed her friends kept asking her the same question.

Both Paul and Ash asked, "How the hell did you get thrown out of a grocery store?" May groaned in annoyance, while Drew merely sighed. They knew they were going to get mocked for a very long time.

**~~H16~~**

"Shopping!" yelled out Ash when going into the grocery shop.

"Ash, when it comes to clothes shopping you're always sulking!"

"Misty, Misty this is grocery shopping which means food is involved!" he said happily.

Misty sighed, "Fine, but don't get us kicked out!"

"Hey! That was all May and Drew!" At first, everything was calm and Misty was getting the supplies she needed...until.

"Misty! Over here, hurry!" without warning Ash grabbed Misty's wrist and dashed to another section of the store. "That way!" Ash said yet again dashing another direction, while Misty was dragged along.

"This way!" back and forth, back and forth Misty's eye were swirling at any minute now her legs were going to give up on her.

"This-"

"No! No, no, no! Ash Ketchum, I've had it with your constant running around and dragging!" Misty said yelling so loud everyone around were giving her weird looks, some of shock.

"..." Ash was rendered speechless.

"Now, we are going to get things we _need _understood!" Misty asked Ash, to which he merely nodded clearly not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Alright, lets go this way!" Misty said pointing to the direction, she started walking, Ash following with the cart.

"Mi-"

"Not one word!"

"Bu-"

"Not a word!" Ash sighed and didn't say a word the rest of the time.

**~~H16~~**

"Paul!" Dawn whined.

"What?" he asked calmly while going down different sections of the grocery store.

"You said we were going shopping!" Dawn said still hating the idea she had cleverly been tricked.

"We are shopping, _grocery _shopping." he said.

"No fair and I got nicely dressed too!"

"Dawn, you can go clothe shopping anytime. Besides you went shopping last week."

"That was _last _week today is a different week!"

"We needed to buy food supplies"

"Fine, fine, but I won't be tricked as easily next time!" she proudly exclaimed.

"Sure, sure now hurry and let's pay for the stuff already."

Apparently, not much went on since Paul would never allow themselves get thrown out and if Dawn would have dragged him...well...she would know the consequences.

* * *

Hopefully, you enjoyed this! The idea came from **Neon-Night-Light **thank you very much for the idea! Also, please feel free to leave your ideas and it would most likely be the next chapter.


	11. Road Trips, Arguments, Accidents

Another day with all three of our lovely couples today they all plan a-

"Road trip!" an enthusiastic Dawn cried out.

"Road trip!" Misty and May cried out as well.

"Yay! Road trip, yoopie! Ok crazy girls, calm down and let's head inside the car." said our green headed friend.

"Its a van, Drew." May pointed out wisely. "Who cares! Van, car it's still a vehicle!"

"Just shut up you two, is everything in the car?" asked Paul.

"Van!" May corrected. Paul gritted his teeth and asked again, "Is everything in the _van_?"

"Wait, wait!" Dawn yelled out as she quickly came out with a huge pink suitcase.

"Whoa! What the hell is in there?" asked Ash, stunned by the enormous suitcase.

"Oh...just some stuff." Misty leaned over May and whispered, "Must be huge stuff if it's a suitcase that big" and May whispered back,

"I know! There better be some snacks in there is all I'm saying!" as Dawn with some effort successfully was able to place the suitcase in she announced they were ready to go.

"Finally, everyone in the car...I mean van." Paul said.

"Alright, road trip!" Ash was the first to get in the vehicle.

"I call window!" May loudly said.

"Forget it May, I'll be the one next to a window." Drew responded with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Drew! You know I love to watch the scenery!"

"So?"

"Paul! Drew isn't going to let me sit next to the window!" came the childish response of May.

Paul sighed, trying to calm his anger, "Drew...let May sit next to the window!" Drew wasn't happy with that so he...became a child and started complaining, "But, I wanna sit next to the window!"

"Seriously! Do I look like your father!" Paul said while he raised his voice. Dawn giggled, "If Paul's the father than I'm the mother!"

"Dawn, you're not helping the situation!"

"Sorry" Dawn sheepishly said.

"Come on you guys, someone get in first!" Ash impatiently budded in.

"May go to the back of the van." Misty said, finally getting into the conversation.

"Noooo, I want to be in the front!" May whined.

"Oh for crying out loud! Dawn go to passenger seat, May sit next to Ash and Drew will go to the back, while _I _sit next to the window." Misty announced.

"Bu-"

"May Maple don't make me repeat myself!" yelled out Misty.

"Yes, ma'am" May responded, hating the thought of being on Misty's bad side. So in the end Drew ended up in the back, May in the middle.

"Finally!" Paul said, so he started the engine and began driving...but everything was not going as smoothly as he envisioned.

"No fair! Drew gets to have the back of the van to himself and he gets a sit next to a window!" May cried out.

"Clearly, I am better than you." Drew teased. Misty was getting ready to beat these two up, they had been going at it since...5 minutes ago.

"Drew, switch places with me!"

"Paul's driving idiot, we can't do that!" Drew said, having a smirk on his face.

"Drreewww!" May whined.

"Maaaaaaay!" Drew imitated.

"Shut the hell up!" Ash screamed, not taking anymore of their silly argument. Dawn just smiled and giggled, Paul glanced at her. _'She's not even thinking of what's going on, she's thinking of the things she brought with her' _Paul mentally sighed while he focused on the road again.

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Well look at that, I won _again_." came Drew's cocky voice.

"One more time!" May said determined to win Drew to switch places. Misty now on the verge of killing, inhaled and exhaled many, many times to calm her anger. Ash on the other hand kept repeatedly hitting his head on the window, hoping it would work to get the voices of May and Drew out of his head.

"You cheated!" May screamed. "No, your just a sore loser" Drew declared sending an 'L' sign May's way.

"Arghhh!"

"If you guys don't close your mouth I'll do it myself!" Misty's enraging voice came into the conversation.

"Tell him/her!" both May and Drew said, sending accusing fingers at each other.

"ARGHHH!" Misty said...somehow also ending up biting on a piece of cloth. Dawn...who finally came back to earth was grabbing her hair, annoyed by so much yelling and shouting.

"SHUT UP!" she said turning to them then back to the front. May scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its Drew's fault" Drew merely shrugged and opened a bag of chips May gasped, "Drew those are _my _chips and you know it."

Drew smirked, "No I don't, it doesn't have your name on it."

"Drew, don't you dare!" Drew slowly put his hand inside the bag and grabbed a chip and slowly brought it out to show May.

"Don't!" May warned. Drew opened his mouth and brought the chip centimeters away.

"Drew" May venomously said. Drew now had the chip under his teeth and then it happened 'CRUNCH'...that's when May exploded.

"OMG! I told you not to and you do it, you jerk!" May lashed out at him to which he expertly dodged, Misty shouted reasonings, Dawn shouted insults...and poor Ash was still banging his head. Vein's and more veins popped out of Paul's head until he suddenly turned back and surpassed everyones screams, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Paul!"

"This isn't the time to lecture me on my language, Dawn!"

"Paul! A WALL!" immediately Paul's eyes focused back to the road and hit the brakes, but it was all to late, a huge crash occurred.

**~~H16~~**

Two hours in the hospital and Paul, Dawn, Ash, Misty, Drew and May had come out with no severe injuries. Ash, Paul, Dawn and Misty were glaring daggers at Drew and May, everyone having the same thought. _'Its your fault' _May glared at Drew and he glared back. "It's your fault" both said accusing the other.

"ITS YOUR FAULT!" screamed in unison Paul, Ash, Dawn and Misty. Drew and May both flinched from the sudden shouts.

"Holy! What the heck happened to all of you!" came the sudden voice of our beloved Barry.

"Accident" they replied.

"Must have been some accident, you guys look awful!"

"Shut it Barry!" they replied once again.

"Hey! Don't get an attitude with me, not my fault you guys had an accident."

"Its was their doing!" Paul said pointing at May and Drew. "Hey! Misty's shouts were more annoying!" May defended. "Well Dawn was saying insults!" Misty said. "Ash was banging his head on the window!" Dawn pointed out.

"Oh please, don't start!" Ash whined. Yet another argument had emerged, Barry sweat dropped at the scene and slowly walked backwards, "Well, I see you have things to work out, so I'll be heading home, bye!" and with that he dashed away from harms way.

* * *

Tada! (Silence)...well ugh that's the chap! Hope you enjoyed! The idea came from **Neon-Night-Light **thank you so much! As soon as I read your idea, I had to start on it right away! Also, have ideas? Feel free to say what they are and it will be possibly be the next chappie! (P.S Please forgive Paul's language Lol)


	12. Spy People! Stuck in an Elevator?

Another day, another event. Dinner. Spying. Incidents.

"It's so good to have some alone time." came the all to familiar voice of Dawn, currently sitting across from Paul at a restaurant.

"Everyone needs a break from hanging with friends." Dawn giggled, "I suppose so." Yes a dinner alone away from friends.

**~~H16~~**

Meanwhile, "Misty! I'm bored!" May complained.

Misty sighed, "I know! So am I." May heaved a sigh as well. They stayed quiet for a long period of time before May gasped.

"What, what is it?" questioned Misty.

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"I have solved our boredom!"

"How?"

"We will spy!"

"Spy?"

"Yes, spy!"

"Spy who?" May stared at Misty as if to say _You got to be kidding me. _Misty formed an 'o' shape, she had finally got the idea.

"Isn't that wrong though?" Misty asked.

"Of course not, everyone does it nowadays!"

"Who's everyone?"

"Ugh...not the point, off to get the boys!" soon as May finished her sentence she dashed out the house dragging Misty along to their boyfriends.

**~~H16~~**

"I can't believe you dragged me here to spy." Drew commented.

"Shut it Drew! This isn't spying, it's seeing how the date turns out!"

"Wait...isn't that still spying?" Ash wondered. Misty mentally sighed.

"Okay, we just ask were they are located."

"Oh yeah, brilliant May just walk up and ask." Drew bluntly said.

"Well what do you want to do, Mr. Smartypants!" May said glaring dagger at Drew. Drew smirked, "Well seeing as how I am so smart, Paul said they'd be on the third floor." "Why did Paul tell you that?" May curiously asked.

"None of your business."

"Okay, before you guys fight, can we just go on the elevator to the third floor."

"I agree with Mist." Ash budded in.

"Fine" May answered, so they all expertly dodged the waiters and staff to get to the elevator.

"We made it!" said a rather proud May.

"Up we go!" Ash chimed in, they all stepped into the elevator. All was going well when suddenly the elevator came to abrupt stop.

"We're stuck." Misty finally said after she was out of her shock. May, upon hearing those words started to panic.

"We're stuck! We're going to die here! I'm to young to die in a place like this! I want to live!"

"MAY! We aren't going to die, the elevator is merely stuck. Help will come." Drew replied trying to calm down his over exaggerating girlfriend.

"Drew! I'm scared!" May clinged onto Drew.

"It's your fault in the first place! You just can't stay out of people's life can you?"

"Hey! I was curious and bored!"

"We have no food...we're going to STARVE!" Ash yelled out.

"Ash calm down, like Drew said help will come." Misty said consoling Ash.

**~~H16~~**

"Shall we get going?" Dawn asked.

"Suppose so." Paul responded. As they sat up, they started walking over to the elevator.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dawn and Paul!" interrupted a voice that belonged to none other than Barry.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" Dawn questioned.

"Duh, came to eat...hey! You know what I find surprising!"

"We really don't care." answered Paul.

"That you two are together! As a couple! Wow they weren't kidding when people say opposites attract!" Barry said amused by the thought. Dawn raised a brow, "Yeah..."

Barry nodded and then started to laugh. "Somethings wrong with the boy." Paul stated. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Ok...ok...I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" Barry said through his laughters.

"I think he's finally lost it." Dawn added, this time Paul nodded in agreement. Dawn pressed the button for the elevator and they waited.

A sudden jolt made May scream. "May, relax its just the elevator, it's finally working." Drew said relieved he didn't have to put up with May's constant idiotic saying and Ash's complaining.

The elevator doors opened, Dawn and Paul saw all to familiar faces. Paul glared as well as Dawn.

"Man we were stuck in the elevator for a while!" Ash said.

"Uh-huh...you guys followed us, didn't you?" Dawn asked.

"No!" May said.

"Oh boy, I should get popcorn for this!" Barry said enjoying this whole scene.

"Just get in." Paul said, not wanting to argue. So they stepped into the elevator, Barry tagging along as well. As the elevator went down...it came to a halt...again.

"You got to be kidding me!" Drew yelled.

"We're going to starve to death!" Ash creamed.

"We're going to DIE!" May shouted.

"I swear once I get out, I am fining the owner!" Barry complained.

"Calm down!" Misty tried to reason. Paul gritted his teeth before saying anything, "Just shut up and stop complaining, we'll just wait for it to work."

"It could take years!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn it doesn't take years to fix an elevator." Paul reasoned.

"It'll take months!" May shouted after Dawn beat her in saying years.

"It doesn't take months either." Paul responded.

"It'll take hours!" Drew budded in.

"It doesn't- Okay it could take hours." Drew smirked knowing Paul wouldn't be able to say it doesn't take to long. Paul sent a glare Drew's way. So the wait had started.

**4 minutes later**

"Hey Dawn?" Ash said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You never told us what was in that pink suitcase of yours."

"Condoms" Dawn sarcastically said.

"What!" Ash said alarmingly and everyone had those looks as well.

"I'm joking sheesh, stop giving me weird looks."

"Of course she didn't have that, if she did I would have known and asked for some." Drew commented. May gasped before she hit Drew in the arm.

"Drew!"

"I'm joking!" he defended.

"What are 10 thing to do at Walmart!" Barry exclaimed.

"What?" said the rest in unison.

"I'll fine you if I have to repeat myself!"

"Shopping!" Dawn said. Barry gave a bored looked, "How did I not see that coming."

"Run around!" Ash said. Barry gave him a questionably look.

"Annoy the cashier." Drew popped into the conversation. Barry opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to.

"Leave" Paul responded. Barry nearly died from laughter.

"Eat?" Misty said uncertainly. Barry's laughter stopped and he looked at Misty, "Eat?"

"Why not?"

"Be-...ugh never mind."

"Spend all of Drew's money!" May said finally getting in the conversation.

"What!" Drew shouted. May sent a smirk his way. Barry sweat dropped. "I'd hate shopping with you."

"Those are all goo- ugh reasonable answers, but you forgot the most important one."

"What's that?" they all asked.

"Fining people." Barry pointed out "wisely" have a smile and nodding eagerly as if he said something genius. Before they can even respond the sudden jolt caught their attention and once again the elevator was working. Soon as the doors opened Ash jumped out and kissed the floor.

"Ash!" Misty said embarrassed because of the weird looks people were sending. "We live!" May exclaimed. Everyone returned to their homes and everything went normal?

* * *

Okay, so not sure how this turned out but the ideas came from, **Neon-Night-Light **and **MidnightheartXxX **(Sorry I couldn't quite know how to do the whole 10 things to do at Walmart so instead I incorperatted it in, but I hope you like it nonetheless.)


	13. Safari! Conway come in!

"Safari!"

"What?" May questionably wondered. Ash slapped his forehead. "A safari! Zoo! Forest! Anything green in it is a Safari!"

"I object! A safari is where wild animals are and there's wilderness and and and...WILD ANIMALS!" Dawn cried out, hating the fact Ash wants to go to a safari.

"To bad, I already made the arrangements, and we're going to a safari!" Ash shouted.

"Oh my god, animals!_ Wild_ animals! Oh no, no, no Drew, do something!"

"Like?" he calmly asked.

"Object! Object!" May franticly yelled.

"Paulie! Paulie! Object! to this, help me out!" Dawn lashed to Paul. Paul's left eye started twitching, "P-P-P-Paulie!"

Dawn nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I came up with the nickname in my head a minute ago, don't you like it?"

Drew snickered, "Awww, I think it's sweet, _Paulie_." Paul glared at Drew before answering Dawn's remark. "A safari isn't a bad idea, right _Dawny_?" Paul tried a smile, but ended with a sloppy one. Dawn squealed and nodded her head even more enthusiastically.

"Of course! I don't mind!"

"Dawn's been brainwashed!" May pointed at Dawn, who so happen to be giggling. Ash grabbed his hair in annoyance, "Safari! People, safari!" Misty, finally spoke up, "Calm down Ash, we're going to the safari. Right guys!" Misty, said flashing menacing smiles at the gang.

"O-o-o-of course, Mist!" May stuttered, hopelessly scared. Ash flashed a grin, "That's awesome! Ok, we should head over there now." So everyone headed to the car, Paul driving to the Safari location.

**~~H16~~**

"We're here!" Ash shouted happily.

"Great..." May muttered. Drew patted her head, "Aww, don't worry, whittle May. It's not so bad." May sighed.

"Let's go!" Dawn said, pushing everyone to the front counter.

"Hello! Welcome! How can I help you?" asked the all to smiley counter girl.

"She scares me." whispered Ash to Misty. "Gives me the creeps..." muttered Misty.

"Yes, we're here for the safari tour, name should be under Ash Ketchum, that guy!" May answered all at once while pointing at Ash.

"Okie Dokie!" said the counter girl. So the gang entered and then the tour began. "This is a safari?" May asked while walking. "Well...it's sorta like a safari. It was either this or a movie and let me tell you, I didn't want to sit for 2 hours seeing a movie!" Ash aggressively answered.

"Sheesh Ash, why are you so aggressive?" Drew wondered. "Yeah!" Dawn asked.

"Is it possible you had an argument?"

"Ahhhhhh" Dawn's frantic cry came as she lashed onto Paul. Misty and May both had goosebumps. Drew had to admit he did jump from the sudden creepy voice.

"Hehe, sorry about that." the voice said, and then he came out from the shadows. "I tend to make everyone frighten without intending to."

"Conway?" Dawn, Ash and Paul questioned. "Who?" everyone else asked dumbfounded.

"Oh let me introduce myself," he started, "I am Conway." sudden lightning sound effects turned on and lights pointed straight at him making him shine.

"I need to find out how he does that." Drew commented impressed. May laughed out loud, Dawn sweat dropped. "Same ol' Conway." Ash spoke.

Conway coughed embarrassed everyone had their eyes on him. "So...ugh...bye!" and with that it was almost like he was consumed by the shadows.

"He disappeared!" May said astonished. "Magic!" cried out Dawn. Paul muttered something about him just running real fast.

"Now to see animals!" Ash said. The group followed and were having a blast. They saw wild animals, even pet some.

"Ohhh, this is so much fun!" May said smiling. Drew smirked, "You were complaining before."

"That was then, this is now." May answered, ignoring his smirk.

"Lovely animals." commented a voice. May nearly ran from fight she grabbed a hold of Drew's shirt. "O-oh its just you Conway...he freaks me out." May whispered the last part to Drew, who nodded. Conway sent a really wicked smile, before gradually disappearing.

"Okay..." Drew said at a loss.

**~~H16~~**

"Look, look! Ahh, I think its cute!"

"You think every things cute." Paul stated.

"I think they are adorable."

"Hooooly Crap!" yelled Dawn nearly frighten from the sudden creepy voice and presence from behind her.

"Conway!"

"Yes?"

"You almost scared the living crap outta her." responded Paul. "Exactly!" Dawn spoke.

"Well, that wasn't my intention, later." and again like before he gradually disappeared out of sight from everyone. Dawn had goosebumps as he finally disappeared.

"He scares me..."

"Ignore him." Paul said, and dragged her to another location.

**~~H16~~**

"Misty! Misty! Look!" Ash yelled out, Misty's face was that of disgust.

"Oh come one Misty, its just bugs."

"Ash...you really hate me don't you!" Misty glared at Ash.

"Hmmm-"

"Ahhhhhh!" 'Slap' Misty eyes went wide, when realizing what she had done. Conway stood there completely shocked. "I-I didn't even say anything..." he said amused. Misty nervously laughed, while Ash was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Note to self, never ever sneak on Ash's girlfriend."

"Conway got slapped!" Conway turned to see two pointing fingers and two heads with eyes of amusement. Conway's face turned tomato red before he ran away from the scene.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Ash shouted out.

"Wha-" 'Slap' Misty's muttered an 'Oh shit' after realizing who she slapped. "Uh-oh" Everyone said in unison. Barry stood there, dumbfounded.

"Did...did you just slap me!" he screamed.

"Well...it wasn't my intention...to do that...sorry." Misty responded sheepishly.

"Sorry! Sorry won't heal this red hand print on my face!"

"Hey, it's you fault for sneaking on me!" Misty countered.

"I wasn't even trying to sneak up on you!" Barry defended still angry. "Misty Waterflower, you owe me so much! I am fining you for slapping me!" he shouted before running off. "Oooo, Misty. Barry is going to be furious with you for a long, long time." May said. Dawn nodding. Misty slapped her forehead.

"Damn."

"Can we just enjoy the rest of the safari tour?" Ash asked. "Sure" came everyone's reply.

* * *

Hmm, I always tend to go out of the story line..um well thanks for the idea. **big big Misty fan**.


	14. A Moment of Chaos

"Arcade!" Ash shouted excitedly while May said, "Why is it, we're doing everything Ash wants to do? First the Safari now this?"

Drew did his famous hair flip. "Well it's better then your idea."

"May's idea was fabulous! I mean going to a spa! What's more fabulous than that!" Dawn exclaimed. Paul grunted, "Nothing about a spa is enjoyable."

"Well maybe they can fix that frown on your face." May said with a sly smile. Paul threw a glare her way while she simply giggled.

"Alright guys let's enjoy the arcade life!" Ash announced.

"Dance Floor!" both May and Dawn said while running to the location. "What...just happened?" Drew said astonished. Misty shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe they like dancing?" Ash shivered in horror, "I hate dancing."

"Agreed." came Paul's voice. Drew merely shrugged it off before heading to the arcade games. Ash and Paul started making their way too, Misty started walking as well, but a hand covered her mouth and before she could kick the person she was knocked out unconscious.

**~~H16~~**

"I beat ya! Woo, I'm the winner!" Dawn shouted doing her victory dance, May only mumbled how it was "just luck" that she won.

Dawn giggled happily, "Well...now what should we play?" May thought for a moment, "Why not go and see where Drew and Paul are?"

Dawn clasped her hands, "I bet they're playing Air Hockey!" May nodded and they dashed to find Drew and Paul.

**~~H16~~**

Ash was playing some sort of fighting game and was yelling at the screen.

"Nooo! You're never going to defeat all mighty Ash!" 'YOU LOSE' Ash's eye twitched. "Is...is this thing broken!" he pulled his hair in annoyance, "I lost!" he huffed before walking away he glanced back and...well..."I'm not going to lose this time!" Ash said playing once again the same arcade game.

**~~H16~~**

"DREW!" May's chirpy voice came, Drew glanced back a bit only to find out he lost the moment he focused his attention back on the game.

"I...lost?" Dawn hugged Paul, "You won! You won Paul!" Paul smirked as he saw Drew glaring at May and clenching his fists.

May sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I interrupted, didn't I?" Drew shot yet another glare. "What do you think."

May nervously laughed, "If it makes you feel any better, Dawn won me."

Drew sighed, "Oh geez, thanks I feel much better." May rolled her eye because of Drew's sarcastic tone.

"Whatever it's not like the end of the world." Dawn budded in, "Hey guys! Let's go see what Ash and Misty are doing!" May nodded and everyone headed to find Ash and Misty.

**~~H16~~**

"There's Ash!" May pointed. "I will not lose!" Ash shouted. Dawn sweat dropped.

"I think he's taking that game too seriously." Paul and Drew merely sighed. 'YOU LOSE' Ash banged his head, "I lost! Again!"

"Hey Ash" Drew casually popped in, Ash stared at Drew with puppy eyes. Drew eye went wide and he back stepped afraid of the look given to him.

"Come on Ash next time I'm sure you'll win." May encouraged. Ash pouted, "I tried 7 times!" Dawn whispered, "That's harsh."

Paul eyes were filled with amusement. "Hey where is Misty?" asked May. Ash blinked at fast speed, "Ugh..I thought she was with you."

"We thought she was with you." Dawn chirped in uneasily.

"She's probably at some other part." Drew offered. "Okay let's split and search meet here in 7 minutes." May informed, they all nodded and went their separate ways.

**~~H16~~**

"Mmmm, ah my head hurts." came the voice of Misty. She took a look at her surrounding and found herself in complete darkness.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"You're in a closet." came a dark, deep, creepy voice. Misty had goosebumps, "Who...w-who are you?"

"I'm the one you owe money too." the voice complained slightly. Misty thought back and tried to remember if she knew anyone who she owed money too.

"Are you sure you have the right person?" she questioned, losing fear.

"Of course! You even dared scar my face with a red hand print!" the voice nearly shouted. Misty thought back yet again, "Wait...Barry?" she asked. A light came on to reveal Barry.

"That is correct."

"What's with the deep voice?"

"Ohh that, well I won this at the arcade it changes your voice." he answered. Misty just gave him a puzzled look. Barry smiled, but he soon realized his mistake, "Oh damn! Why did I turn on this damn closet light!" Misty sweat dropped.

Barry threw his device and just started from the top, "Anyways...Misty Waterflower you owe me money!" Misty sighed irritated.

"Look I said is was an accident!"

"Whatever, you owe me money!" Barry repeated.

Misty sighed yet again, "Look I only have 30 dollars on me." Barry thought for a moment, "Well...I can accept that!"

Misty gritted her teeth, "Good...NOW UNTIE ME!" she yelled. Barry jumped from fear. "O-okay!" he quickly untied her and she harshly gave him all her money.

"Argh! You're such a pain!" she yelled and opened the closet door to exit. Barry snickered and went out few seconds later.

**~~H16~~**

"I can't find her!" Ash yelled.

"I had no luck either" piped in May.

"Same here" Dawn responded.

"Same result." came in unison Paul and Drew.

"Noo, they kidnapped Misty! Quick we have to report this to the police, we will search all over the world for her. No resting until we find Misty!" Ash exclaimed dead serious. "Hey guys!" Misty said coming from behind. Ash glared, "Not now Misty can't you see something bad happened to you! And we are all searching for you and...MISTY!" Ash said stunned and sucked her up in a hug. Misty struggled from Ash's grasp.

"Ash...you're squishing me." Ash released her and kissed her lips, cheeks, nose. May tilted her head to the side, "Wow...awwwww! So cute!" she giggled, Drew slapped his forehead and glared at the scene. Ash was going to pay for what idea he had placed in May's head. Dawn squealed and hugged Paul.

Misty flushed red, "A-A-ASH! Stop that. I'm fine!" Ash nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah you are!" Misty huffed before storming out embarrassed. Ash chuckled before following Misty out, "Mist, come on I was just worried!"

* * *

The fabulous idea came from **big big Misty fan**! Thanks a bunch and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Airplane Trip To Jealousy

"Airplane, airplane!" May sang.

"Shut up May, where just going to a trip that so happened to involve an airplane." May childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever Drew, you're just mad because it's so early in the morning." Drew ruffled his hair in complete annoyance.

"Whatever, just shut your annoying voice."

May huffed, "Jerk, has no respect whatsoever."

Misty yawned, "Alright, come on guys we're here to have some fun. Now I know going in an airplane for about 4 hours isn't so much fun, but hey let's make the best of it."

Ash lazily commented back, "Exactly, who's idea was it to have tickets this early in the morning anyways?"

Paul tipped his head to the right, "This blue haired girl over here."

Dawn rubbed her tired eyes, "Okay, ok I admit, it was my idea, but come on! Did you guys really want tickets for like 4pm?"

"Yes" came everyones response.

"Well sorry, sheesh don't chomp my head."

"People of the universe, GOOD MORNING!" came a loud, over the top joyous voice of none other than Barry. He approached the gang filled with complete energy. Drew groaned and held his head.

"Shut up! Why do I know people so cheery in the morning!" Barry gasped, looking as offending as he can,

"Well sorry to ruin your foul mood, but I for one am completely recharged after a good long weekend of hibernation!"

"Wait...what now?" Ash asked, finally feeling like the sleep was disappearing from his system.

"I went to sleep for the whole weekend! Not once getting up!"

"You're joking!" Ash said, his eyes filled with amazement.

Barry nodded his head, "It's true, nothing woke me up!" Paul grumbled about this being non-human like and totally freaky.

Dawn budded in the conversation, "Well that's great and all, but our flight was called, so let's go!" Everyone headed to the whole process security.

**~~H16~~**

"Foooouuunnnd them!" May sang yet again, Drew threw murder glares.

"You're doing this to annoy me." May patted her still sleepy boyfriend,

"Of course not, why would I want to annoy you?"

Drew huffed, "It's always been your dream to annoy me." May simply disregarded him and sat on her assigned seat next to Drew.

"Lookey! We're in front of you!" Dawn's cheerful voice boomed.

"I swear, I'm going to murder the next person who won't shut their mouth." warned Drew.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Childish."

"What! Say that again Paul!"

"Calm down you two and Paul would you like it if I disturb you when your still half asleep?" Dawn lectured, Paul grunted and just sat down along with Dawn.

"We're in front of you guys." Misty commented to Dawn.

"How great, it's destiny!" Dawn said. Ash sat and pulled his cap down to try to get more sleep. Once everything was secured, the plane started flying.

"Pssst, Drew!" May whispered, Drew who had his eyes closed, opened one up and faced May.

"What?"

"Are you still moody?"

"No." he responded casually. May smiled contently and leaned on Drew.

"I'm sorry." Drew sighed before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." It had been 20 minutes since they have been flying in the plane. The flight attendant approached the group.

"Hello, is there anything you need?" she said, while her eyes traveled our purple head companion, Paul.

_'Cutie' _she thought.

"Not at the moment." Dawn said, her voice filled with venom. It didn't go pass her that the flight attendant was checking out her boyfriend.

"Well let me know if you need anything." she walked away, every now and then glancing back. A few minutes later, she came back.

"Need anything?" Dawn growled silently.

"I smell tension in the air." May muttered.

"No" Paul responded.

"Are you sure?" she pressed on leaning closer to Paul.

"I need a blanket!" Misty suddenly blurted out, the flight attendant raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh...never mind."

"Well, if you need anything feel free to call me."

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Paul stood up and walked to where he was headed.

Dawn soon cried out, "Did you see that! Did you see that, that, that sl-"

"Don't say anything you would not want to be called." Misty lectured.

"But, Misty! I don't like this, she is flirting with _my _Paul."

"Technically, you can't own us." Drew pointed out popping his head into the conversation.

"Whatever! The point is she's flirting, I'm getting pissed off!"

"Dawn's jealous!" Ash sang. Dawn shot daggers.

"Ahhh...murdered." Ash childishly acted sitting back in his chair.

"Look Dawn, she's flirting, but do you see him flirting with her?"

"Well...no."

"Exactly! Paul so deeply in love with you, his eye focus only on you!" May reassured.

"Besides, Paul is a one girl man. He wouldn't ever think of cheating on you, not his style." Drew commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May said looking straight at Drew.

"Nothing." he smiled. Paul came back and sat next to Dawn, everyone sitting back down.

"Flight attendant is so flirtatious." Dawn muttered angrily.

"Why do you say that?" Paul wondered.

"Oh nothing, she just thinks it's okay to flirt with someone else's boyfriend. I hate people like that."

"Dawn, you speak as though...your jealous."

Dawn flinched, "Jealous? Heck...okay so what if I am jealous! I don't like her being flirty with you and she had the _nerve _to do it in front of me!"

Paul sighed, "Dawn you shouldn't be jealous. I wouldn't second look someone who's being flirty with me."

Dawn smiled, "Does that mean you only love me?" Paul looked away embarrassed.

"Sure."

"Paul come on say it!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"I only love you." he mumbled, everyone of the gangs head popped out and stared.

"Mind your own business!" Paul shouted. The snickered before sitting back in their seats.

"They do know I'm just going to listen right?" May asked, while Drew sighed.

"To think you haven't learned your lesson."

"Shut up Drew, that was a one time thing, let it go!"

"May, you say it was a one time thing, but how many times have you gotten in a mess!" and the fight had started between the two.

"Let's give them privacy, Ash come with me to the bathroom."

"But Mist, I don't need to go."

"COME!"

"Eep! Okay!" Ash said, following Misty.

"Awww, Paul I-"

"Yo!" came both voices of Drew and May. Paul growled.

"What!"

"Chill, we're not going to try ruining your talk, but...did Misty and Ash go the the bathroom together?" Drew questioned. Paul and Dawn looked at each other and blinked, May doing the same thing.

"I don't wanna know." everyone said after stupidly blinking for 3 minutes. After 30 minutes, the flight attendant came back,

"Is there anything you need?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Look, this is Dawn my girlfriend. I would appreciate if you stop being flirty with me."

"Oh" she looked around and eyes landed on Ash.

"Then can I have that black haired cutie boy?" Everyone, including Paul burst out laughing. A dark aura was surrounding our orange head friend Misty.

"You can't have ASH!" the flight attendant fled in terror, but not before yelling out.

"You're crazy couples!"

"She has a point!" Drew said.

"Both Misty and Ash and Paul and Dawn are crazy couples! May and I aren't."

"Oh really, we should be calling you the crazy couple!" soon an argument emerged.

"Well, well are you guys fighting for who's the normal couple or something. None of you would win. Haha." Barry continued laughing. He continued walking toward his seat until he tripped.

"Ahhh...Who's this pink suitcase!" Everyone glanced at Dawn who just whistled not knowing what they were looking at.

"I'm going to fine this person big time!"

* * *

No, I don't know what it's like being on an airplane, so some of this info could be wrong or something. The idea came from **Neon-Night-Light**! Thanks!

Now, I've for the moment made up my mind to stop at chapter 20, but I'm still not sure.


	16. Switch,Switch Boyrfriends!

"No, May I will not let you do this!" came the cry of Dawn. May slyly smiled as she saw her blue hair friend objecting in her words her "The Most Awesome" idea ever.

"You just don't want to because your afraid of what could happen." Dawn glared at the brunette ready to explode with reasons why they shouldn't go along with the idea. "Actually, the idea seems...something new and fun." Misty said after considering the idea for about five long minutes. May and her cheesy smile turned towards Dawn.

"See, Misty has no objections. What's holding you?" Dawn muttered some incoherent words.

"Fine! But I warn you the boys will not agree to this! When they say no, this is over okay!" May merely shrugged Dawn off, she quickly led the girls to her place.

**~~H16~~**

"Ohhh, Drew!" May sang as she skipped inside her home, Misty and Dawn following. Our green haired companion cringed at the sound of his girlfriends voice.

_'Either they paid for her meal or May and her brain just had an idea.' _

"What?" came the uncertain tone of Drew.

"Are Paul and Ash with you?" May asked after examining the living room and finding it empty.

"They're not here yet. Why?" Drew wondered, his tone filled with curiosity. He had to admit whenever May asked for _all _three of them. He was positive that May had a crazy idea.

"Yo! Drew your door was open so we came in and—Misty!" Ash hurriedly went to hug his girlfriend. Paul came in without saying much and kissed Dawn on the forehead. "Great! Now that everyone's here, I have an idea!"

In an instant Ash and Paul nearly yelled in unison, "What crazy idea have you come up with this time!" Drew chuckled as he saw May's cheeks puff out indicating she was offended.

"For your information! The slumber party interrogation wasn't a crazy idea!"

"For you." both Ash and Paul said in a monotone voice. May huffed before continuing to explain her brilliant idea.

"Before I was _rudely _interrupted_._ My idea is simple. We're going to switch boyfriends for at least...a week! Or 4 days whichever." Drew's smile faded as he heard the news. Paul and Ash looked at each other before turning to May.

"Hold the phone!" Drew said before Paul and Ash had a chance to say a word.

"What?" Drew's did the famous hair flip and smirked.

"I wouldn't mind having a change of girlfriend. I can finally be away from noisy May." May crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't have to be with someone so full of himself all the time."

Misty came into the conversation, "So what about you two?" Ash fidgeted for a moment before sighing.

"Well...I guess if you have nothing against this Mist. I'll give it a shot." Dawn's jaw nearly dropped she looked at Paul hoping he'd say that one word.

"Fine with me." her eye twitched, so much for hoping in her boyfriend. May pumped her fists in the air.

"Awesome! Okay, Ash choose a number!"

"12?" May grabbed her info sheet and pointed at Dawn.

"Dawn has been to 12 stores, so she'll be your new girlfriend!"

"So...I'm with Drew?" Misty questioned. May nodded.

"Yup! Your new boyfriend is Drew!"

Paul sighed, "Guess, I'm with you."

May slapped his shoulder, "Sorry mister 'I wanted orange girl better' but you and me will be a couple!"

"There are rules!" May declared. Everyone paid attention.

"You have to be yourself's and act like a _real _couple!"

"We have to kiss!" Dawn squeaked.

May put her hands in disagreement, "Not that real! You know what I mean!"

"We all get it, now what about living arrangements?" Drew asked.

"Of course, you and Misty will live here. Paul and I will be at his place and Ash and Dawn will be at his place!"

They all gave May looks, she ruffled her hair, "We all have guests rooms in our places, sheesh." Everyone felt relieved.

"Alright! Now I'd love to chat and all but me and my _boyfriend _have to get to know each other." May stated and she hid her laughter through her smile when she saw Dawn's eyes linger on the two. Paul sighed, when this was over Dawn was so going to make him go into detail on what happened.

"_Paulie_, we should get going!" May grabbed Paul's hand as she led him outside. Both Drew and Dawn's eyes glared at the two.

"Drew?" Misty said waving her hand in front of his face. Drew snapped out of his state and smirked.

"Well Misty, let's go get to know each other. Ash make sure you close my door!" Drew held Misty by the waist, Ash's eyes twitched and wanted to pull Drew so badly but restrained himself. Drew led Misty out. Once out, Dawn yelled making Ash flinch.

"I can't believe May would have such an idiotic idea! Don't you agree Ash!" Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I thought it'd be fun. Come on Dawn relax and have fun with this!"

Dawn gritted her teeth, "Fine..." she inhaled and exhaled before finally managing a smile on her features.

"Alright Ash let's go spread our love to the entire world!" Dawn held Ash's hand before heading out and closing the door.

**~~H16~~**

May and Paul had ended up at a park. It had been at least five minutes of pure silence. May had to admit the silence was annoying, she was never ever this quiet with Drew. There was always something...to argue about or talk about.

"Ugh..." May was out of words, just what the heck to you say to a serious guy like Paul? Sure once and a while they'd interact, but not for so long.

_'Maybe Ash was a better choice...then again me and Ash have been friends. Paul and I not so much.' _It was true, she and Ash could have hit it off right off the bat, but she really couldn't think of a way to connect with Paul. 

_'What does Dawn do?' _May pondered on for moments, she turned and face Paul. Paul had his eyes closed, so she decided best to play games.

"Paul!" Paul opened his eyes and stared at May.

"Ugh...let's play a game!" He raised an eyebrow.

"What type of game?" May bit the inside of her mouth and thought,

"20 questions?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like that game." May sighed, _'So much for that plan' _

"Oh, I remember how we first interacted!" Paul only stared.

"Don't you? Remember? Dawn was so nervous to approach you at first so I had to go up to you!" Paul seemed to remember because he slightly smiled.

"See! You do remember!"

"When you ended up falling flat on your face just to get my attention."

May's face flushed, "Eh...yeah...that too."

**~~H16~~**

Drew and Misty went to a nice cafe. "So, what did you excel in?" Misty asked. Drew sipped his coffee before looking at Misty.

"Are we talking about school?" Misty sheepishly laughed.

"Well I don't have a good topic to bring up."

Drew smirked, "There are loads to bring up. Like how popular I was, how many girlfriends I had, how I treat a girl!"

_'Wow...May puts up with this?' _

"I don't think that's all important. How did you even manage to graduate with honors!"

Drew chuckled, "I'm not stupid Misty, of course I'd graduate with all those honor people!"

"You're to cocky."

"It's in my nature." _'How is this acting like a couple!' _

"Let's head to the beach after." Drew offered smiling.

Misty smiled, "Sure, I love anything involving the water!"

Drew nodded, "Hey, why is it that we never spoke before?"

Misty thought for a moment, "Well...I don't really know."

"Weird. Let's get going!" Drew stood up after paying for the meal and extended his hand. Misty stared in confusion.

"A couple should hold hands or something right?" Misty held out her hand and both walked out hand in hand. People having their eyes on them.

**~~H16~~**

"I like you, you love me!" Dawn sang, Ash laughed.

"Don't you think you're going overboard?"

Dawn giggled, "Not really, I'm pretending aren't I?" Ash shrugged.

"What a sweet couple." a voice came. Both Dawn and Ash turned to see an elderly woman.

Dawn nervously chuckled, "It's not like that...it's umm."

Ash hugged Dawn from behind, "No need to be so shy, we are a good looking couple aren't we?" the elderly woman chuckled before walking away.

"Young love." Ash placed his chin a top of Dawn's head.

"Think she believed us?"

Dawn laughed, "Of course! That was such good acting! I'm glad I wasn't stuck with Drew." Ash patted Dawn's head before walking ahead of her.

"Who knows, Drew can be a sweetheart to. I mean do you really think arguments kept May and him together?"

Dawn thought for a moment before agreeing. "I guess so!"

* * *

So, I had a sense of Dejavu when I had this idea. I checked my other stories and I don't see that I did this. Something tells me I have, but anyways. This will have 3 parts. One chapter each focusing on the new couples. Does anyone have any ideas how exactly I can make it looks like they're actually going out? I've thought up some things, but can I have different ideas?


	17. New Life As A couple MayxPaul

May and Paul were still located at the park, they strolled around until May had another one of her so called brilliant ideas!

"Paul!" Paul flinched from the yell. He stared at May as she puffed her cheeks out.

"Why do you always do this!" his eye twitched. _'What is she going on about'? _

"I hate you! I hate everything about you!" May continued her tantrum. Paul looked around to see everyone who was at the park staring at the two.

_'Don't tell me!' _Paul mentally sighed, he got the point of this all.

May's eyes watered, "Are you seriously not going to say a word to me! I'm your _girlfriend _for crying out loud!"

"I told you I didn't do, it didn't I!" Paul yelled back, making it seem as realistic as he could. All the people intensely paid close attention to this "couples" argument.

"Stop lying to me! Stop trying to make me believe you. I _saw _you!"

Paul ruffled his hair, "It was a misunderstanding! I'd never cheat on you. I l-l-l..." Paul's mouth closed, there was no way he could say that word even if he was pretending. May covered her face, not because of her "tears" but because this was too funny and she had to hide her smile.

"S-see, you can't even say that one word!"

"Do I have to say it for you to believe me! Don't you trust me!" May met Paul's eyes.

"I..want to...I really do."

"Then do." May looked another direction to emphasize her insecurity.

"I...don't know what to think anymore. I-" May then did her grand finale she started to walk away.

"Oh my!"

"Is this their end?"

"No way!"

"So dramatic!" the voices were heard, Paul hid his smirk as he heard all these assumptions. He did what May would want him to he reached out and turn her to him.

"May!" May stared wide eyed, _'Wow! I even believe this!' _Both Paul and May's eyes connected. May had been pulled into a hug. You could hear many gasps from the crowd. "You know I'd never love someone more than you." that was a killer, everyone whistled or grabbed themselves tissues, others sighed dreamily. May being the natural she was faintly blushed. She returned Paul's hug and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too...as a friend." Paul smiled. May then grabbed Paul's hand and dashed away leaving everyone cheering them on.

**~~H16~~**

Once they reached a secluded place she couldn't help but die of laughter. Heck, even Paul was laughing!

"D-did you see their expressions! Haha, they totally believed us!"

Paul nodded, "Bunch of romantic idiots." May couldn't help but agree.

"Hey Paul when you said that you loved me you were thinking of a certain blue head weren't you?" Paul scoffed, but his slight pink cheeks told all. May giggled.

"No wonder it sounded so real."

Paul soon looked her way, "Yeah and you said you only loved me as a friend. Are you breaking up with me?" May stared at Paul for long moments before he smirked.

"Like I'd say something like that to you." May lightly punched his arm.

"Jerk, I knew you were joking anyways." May soon realized and pointed at Paul.

"You're talking to me!"

"I'm not mute!" Paul said offended. May was going to open her mouth to speak, but an all to familiar voice popped up.

"What the heck is going on here?" Paul cursed and May turned only to come face to face with Barry. _'This is our doom' _

"Ugh..we're hanging out." Barry raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"None of your business!" Paul snapped. Barry smirked.

"Oh is this an affair I see!"

May flushed, "No for your information me and Paul are going out!" Barry's jaw dropped and May covered her mouth. Paul smacked his forehead.

"No way! You dumped Dawn for her! And you dumped Drew for him!" Barry was beyond surprised.

"Well..."

"I don't believe you! Obviously this is some sort of lie!" Paul was ready to agree when May's voice boomed,

"We are okay! So beat it!" Paul stayed silent, May was taking this game very seriously. Barry crossed his arms.

"Prove it." May paused and stared.

"What do you mean?"

"Prove it by a kiss!" Barry responded having a smirk on his face. Paul and May's eyes connected and both were in some deep trouble. Both were mentally having a conversation.

_'Do something Paul!' _

_'Me! You're the one who got us into this!' _

_'Well, I went a bit overboard!' _

_'That's going to cost us, he's not leaving until we prove it!' _

_'Oh shit! I guess we have no choice.' _

_'WHAT!' _

_'If we quickly kiss he'll leave!' _

_'Dawn and Drew will murder us!' _

_'We'll tell him to keep it a secret!' _

_'Oh yeah sure, trust loud mouth to do that.' _

_'It's either that or get humiliated by him the rest of our lives!' _

_'...' _

_'I thought so, a quick, short kiss!' _

_'I know that!' _May faced Barry with a smile.

"Fine we'll prove it!" May faced Paul and he reluctantly faced her. Both closed in together and the distance was becoming shorter. The gap had closed and Barry's jaw dropped. For what seemed like a minute after 5 seconds May and Paul quickly pulled apart.

"Oh...my...god! Now way I can't believe you just...ahhh!"

May grabbed Barry's collar, "Don't you _dare _say this to anyone! Understood!" fear consumed the poor lad and he nodded immediately.

"Good!" Barry dashed away without saying another word. There was an awkward silence. Paul bit the inside of his lips, he glanced at May. May's eyes watered and she collapsed to her knees. Paul panicked.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I've been unfaithful to Drew!" May sobbed, Paul rolled his eyes at how childish she was being. He decided best to hug the sobbing May.

"It was just something that couldn't be helped. It's not like you wanted to kiss."

"Y-yeah but, what if he finds out and-" Paul put his hand over her mouth.

"Drew loves you, if he ever finds out he'll learn to forgive you." May leaned toward Paul and placed her head on his shoulder. They stayed in silence.

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" May questioned. Paul looked at her with a puzzled look before chuckling.

"There's just someone else I love, I'm sorry." May giggled, Paul was still being in character. After getting over her worries she pretended being hurt.

"You're one of a kind. I hope that she knows it too." Paul smiled.

"She does." May hugged Paul for the "last" time.

"Then this is goodbye." Paul returned the hug.

* * *

Note: This is so going to be the end of me. I was trying to find ways they could interact and this is what occured. Although **Neon-Night-Light **gave me the idea of Barry wanting proof. That was something I didn't think of, but thanks for that twist! I do believe Paul was out of character, but I really didn't know how to portray him. So yes *cry,cry* they broke up, how sad, right?...Not really. Next chapter should be Misty/Drew. Ideas for this "couple"?


	18. Holy Crap Your Ruined It

"The beach!" Drew explained proudly. Misty squealed in delight.

"Oh, thank you!" Misty hugs Drew from behind, Drew who got caught off guard, flinched.

"Let's go in the water!"

"You can go, I'll pass."

Misty frowned, "You're going in Drew!"

Drew shrugged her off. "Pass, pass."

Misty dragged Drew toward the water.

"Look!" Misty pointed toward the water, Drew looked and found himself pushed in the water. Misty laughed as Drew came up from the water and glared.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Drew arose out of the ocean and lifted Misty.

"Ahh! Put me down Drew!"

"If you insist." Drew released Misty and she fell into the cold, salty ocean.

"That was a dirty trick!" Misty shouted as she came out of the water.

"The world is filled with them." Drew responded, smirking. Misty smirked as well before tumbling Drew to the ground. Drew fell with Misty on top. They started to laugh.

"Oh my what a cute couple."

"Young love." Misty's laughter stopped and her face turned red, she quickly got off of Drew and muttered an apology. Drew sat up and muttered how people can't mind their own business.

"Hey Drew..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Ash is doing?" Drew laughed, Misty growled.

"I'm serious!"

"You are suppose to be my girlfriend." Drew pointed out.

"I know, but don't you want to know what May is doing?"

Drew huffed, "Of course not."

Misty smirked, "Oh, so you're curious as well aren't you. " They both looked at eachother before sighing in defeat.

"Oh...my...god!" Misty yelped from the sudden voice and figure next to her.

"Barry!" Barry nodded, but he was intently looking at the two. Drew raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Well, I'm starting to believe that...you and May really did break up." Drew was baffled at the thought.

"W-what!" Barry snapped his fingers,

"I got it! So you and May finally got tired of each other and decided to break up meaning Dawn and Paul also broke up and now May is with Paul!" Drew sent daggers Barry's way.

"It's not like that at all!"

Barry gave a puzzled look, "So...they lied to me?" Misty grew frustrated.

"What do you mean! Babble it out already!"

"I can't!"

"You better tell me!" Drew shouted. Barry gave a hidden smirk, "Well...then why did May and Paul kiss?" Drew's eyes widened while Misty was out of words.

"SHE WHAT!"

Barry slyly smiled, "Why would she kiss someone she's not dating? Unless it's an affair like I first thought."

"Drew?" Drew stood up and dragged Misty along.

"H-hey maybe Barry was lying." Misty tried reasoning.

"Who cares afterall you're my girlfriend right?"

"Well...it's pretend."

"So." Drew answered. Misty sighed, Drew was furious indeed. Misty looked around until finally she spotted May and Paul.

"Drew."

"What." his respond was blunt.

"Well...it's just...May is over there." Drew came to a halt and siftly turned around no longer dragging Misty along.

"May!" Drew shouted, May jumped.

"Drew! Hi!"

"Don't act innocent, you said we couldn't kiss our pretend partners!"

"Ehh!...You...you found out."

"Who wouldn't when I loud mouth came to tell us." Paul sighed knowing that it was Barry.

"I got carried away with the game, I really didn't mean to kiss Paul! I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry! If you kiss then who knows what Dawn might do!"

"Why are you involving Dawn!" Paul's voice arose.

"Obviously, May and her are similar." Paul gritted his teeth.

"Come on guys settle down, I'm sure Ash won't do anything." Misty said. Drew glared, May nervously eyed Drew.

"Wait!"

"What?" Drew venomously responded.

"Let's you know...take a deep breath about this and carefully apologize."

"Yeah that's such a smart response." Paul snorted.

Drew flared, "May, either we end this game or we end it with Paul having a purple eye."

"That's so drastic Drew!" Misty stood astounded.

"D-drew don't say that! You know that I love you and only you!" Paul muttered how stupid Drew was being.

"Hey guys!" came a cheery voice from behind.

"Woah is it me or is there a death aura around Drew."

"Ash!" Misty smiled running up to him.

"Hey Misty!"

"About time you guys arrived. Mr. Over exaggerated here is planning a public break up."

"Oh my god! Why Drew! You love May!" Dawn screamed, flustered by all the sudden news.

Drew frowned, deep in thought, "Well...I'm just upset right now. It's not like I want to break up. How would you feel if your girlfriend kissed one of your friends!"

Dawn gasped turning over to May, "You **cheated** on Drew! How could you May!"

"Dawn...more like she took the game a bit too seriously and kissed Paul..." Misty said as carefully as she could. Dawn's blinked several times, her mouth slowly opened...Ash looked nervous

_'This is bad! Dawn is going to cause a scene again! A scene that we will even end up banned to walk the sidewalks!' _Drew realizing Dawn's quiet behavior grew nervous, Dawn and silence rarely happened. The last time it occurred they were banned to go to a particular restaurant.

"...May...this is...a...joke right?" Dawn's voice was low and observant. May gulped, fear enveloping her entire body.

"Y-yes...b-but it didn't mean anything!"

"...I see...HOW COULD YOU—mphh!" Dawn struggled as her mouth and her arms were seized by Paul.

"Come down Dawn. Like May said that kiss didn't mean anything!" Dawn only struggled more, hating the fact she had been stopped. "Y-yeah Dawn...please don't hate me!" May's tears were evident she felt guilty and scared of losing a friend. For a moment Dawn stopped her movements and carefully eyed May.

"Tough crowd." Ash chimed in before being smacked to the floor by none other than Misty. Drew sighed, he knew that he was angry, but he also knew May didn't mean any harm.

"Look...let's just agree that we won't ever do this again." Paul nodded agreeing and removed his hand that was over his girlfriends mouth. Dawn stayed silent before sighing.

"I told you guys this was a terrible idea. May...I forgive you, but if I find out that kiss was hidden feelings for Paul, you won't hear the end of it!" May lunged onto Dawn, thanking her a billion times and how sorry she was. Reassuring Dawn that the kiss meant nothing. As for Drew, he simply whacked Ash back onto the floor as he got up.

"Ow! I am not some stress release ball!"

* * *

I haven't updated this story in so long! Are there still readers who read this? I'm so sorry for such the long wait for an update. Basically to put it blunt, I was at a stage where I didn't really feel like writing and writer's bock took over. Though I pushed myself these last couple of weeks to start again on my writing!


	19. Surprise?

"Drew...I'm pregnant." May suddenly said, fear evident in her eyes. Drew, who happened to be hearing music looked up.

"Huh, oh hi May. Did you say something?" he asked removing his headphones.

May's eye twitched, "You...didn't hear me!"

"No..." he carelessly said. May's face became red with anger.

"You jerk I said I'm pregnant!"

_'pregnantpregnantpregnant'_ Drew seemed in a daze as he tried to process what May had said.

Then, it happened. Drew fainted. Falling forward and banging his head on the table.

"Oh my god! Drew! Please don't die! I don't want to be a widow!...wait..we aren't even married and you got me pregnant!" May ran to the nearest phone and called an ambulance.

It had been two long, dreadful hours since Drew fainted and May worried. Luckily, Misty and Dawn had come to comfort the crying May.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything!"

Misty patted May, "May you did the right thing. Sooner or later you had to tell him."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Besides, what if you told him while driving! You know what would have happened! I'll tell you! He would slowly open his eyes wide as an owl! Then he would 'process' what you told him! Seeing as how he won't be able to find an answer he will turn to you scared out of his mind and then...**BOOOM!** a huge car crash would have happened and we would have heard about you two on the news and then prepare the funeral!"

May and Misty stared at Dawn who was catching her breath from her long "sentence" mortified at what she had explained with such passion.

"What have you been watching!" May screamed as Dawn coward back.

"It was only a scenario no need to be so harsh on me!"

Meanwhile,in the room Drew shook his head, "Paul I don't know what to do!" Paul expression read _'You got to be kidding'_, Drew had apparently clung onto him as soon as he came into view begging for advice.

"First off, I didn't get my girlfriend pregnant. Second, it's your responsibility. Third, I find it amusing how you ended up in the hospital due to a head injury." Ash who was sitting beside Drew laughed.

"Drew, you do know either way you have to face May. Oh man doesn't that mean your bound to May? Like...forever?"

"He's been dating her for some time now it really doesn't matter."

Drew glared at both before speaking, "You two are useless."

"Least we didn't knock up our girlfriend." Paul and Ash stated together. Drew gritted his teeth,

"Shut up!...Being a father is so much work! I don't think I'm ready."

Ash patted Drew smiling broadly, "It won't be so bad! You're more capable then I am."

Paul nodded, "You might kill your own baby."

"I will not! That's why Misty will be there with me!"

"You sound like your the one going to give birth."

"That's not possible! Only women do that!" Before further conversation took place, the girls came into view.

"Paul let's go get something to eat." Paul knowing what Dawn's intentions were followed without saying a word. Misty tugged Ash,

"Ash let's go join them." Ash merely followed since he was very hungry. Once the door closed the room became dead silent. May shuffled uneasily.

Drew looked somewhere else for some time, "So...your pregnant."


	20. Melanie

After an agonizing, long, rowdy nine months with a pregnant May, Drew collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"Drew!" May's voice ringed throughout the entire house, Draw inwardly cursed.

"What is it _now _May?"

"I'm hungry! I want cake, go get me some." May continued her yelling.

Drew groaned in annoyance, "You had cake yesterday!"

"Drew! If the baby wants cake then what am I suppose to do about it!? Go get cake and get back here ASAP!" Drew, sighed as he rose to his feet once more. He stepped outside and walked to the nearest bakery.

"Nagging, that's what shes doing. The baby does not want cake, she wants cake!" Meanwhile, May laid in bed watching T.V.

"Drew is taking forever! I'm hungry and he can't even run t the bakery for me!?" Just then she felt a sudden pain and something wet.

"Oh god...oh god, my water broke!" May started to panic as she winced in pain.

"Dammit Drew! Where the hell are you!?" she hurriedly dialed the last person she spoke to on the phone.

"Ash? Oh thank goodness, Ash you have to come over here now! No, not in a bit, I mean now! I'm having the baby! Ash!...Ash! Agh! He fainted on me!" May then dialed Drew only to hear his ringtone nearby.

"Asshole! What kind of boyfriend doesn't carry his phone when their girlfriend is pregnant!" May tried her best to stand, but failed miserably.

"What do I do!? I don't want my baby to be born here!" May tried dialing the only person she knew would come at the speed of light...Misty.

Misty paced herself out in the hallway. Luckily she had been close to May's house when she called. Dawn just then came in dramatically, "Misty! Is May okay! Where is Ash! Where is Drew! Where is my purse!?"

"Dawn..."

"Oh god she must be in pain yelling her lungs out, pushing that baby out!"

"Dawn..." Misty tried to intervene again.

"I came as fast as I could! You can't blame me when you suddenly call when I'm in the middle of a manicure!"

"Dawn!"

Dawn blinked several times, "What?"

"Ash is at home sleeping, Drew is in the room with May and your purse has been with Paul all this time." Paul, who was standing the entire time behind his frantic girlfriend heaved a sigh.

"Still giving birth." Paul bluntly stated.

"Well...you can say that, but don't word it so awkwardly."

"Hey, how come Ash is sleeping instead of being here." Dawn curiously asked. Misty giggled, "He had a shock when May called him to come over and help her. He said it was like he was the father and he fainted instantly after she said the baby was coming."

"The boy needs help." Paul commented. Dawn laughed until she saw Drew coming toward them.

"Drew! Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's a girl...h-hey how come your crying." Dawn couldn't hold her tears any longer and swung her arms around Drew, hugging him for dear life.

"I'm so happy! Congrats Drew, your a father now! I never thought this day would come! I always thought you and May would end up breaking up! I was so wrong.

Drew struggled under the tight grasp Dawn had him in, "I really don't know what to consider that. A compliment or an insult. L-let g-go." Paul glanced at Misty who also had tears in her eyes,

"Congratulations Drew, ol pal." Paul had both Drew and Dawn in his arms.

"Paul! Let go! You did this on purpose!" Paul hid the smirk on his face, Misty seeing the wonderful group hug soon joined in.

"I'm so happy for you Drew!" Drew muffled out cries of protest.

"Guys...I think we are suffocating him." All three stepped away from Drew,

"Are you trying to kill a newly father!?"

"Can we see her?" Drew merely nodded and both Misty and Dawn scurried off.

May cradled her newly born carefully, "Good, she fell asleep." May was about to close her eyes to rest when the door burst open.

"May! Congrats! You're a mommy now!"

"I'm happy for you!" May tried to 'sh' the two overexcited girls, but it was far too late, May's baby shifted in her arms and started to cry. "I just put her to sleep!"

Both Misty and Dawn exchanged guilty looks, "We're sorry."

"What's her name?" Misty asked.

"Melanie, want to hold her?" Misty smiled as May handed over Melanie.

"Oh, look at that she stopped crying. I think she likes me." Drew and Paul came into view just as Dawn commented,

"I want a baby." she glanced over to Paul who stood frozen in place.

"Good luck _ol pal_." Drew smirked as he patted Paul's shoulder.


	21. Secret Plotting! Dawn's Idea!

It has been one full week since the birth of Melanie, a green haired, sapphire eyes, chubby cheeks baby girl, what more could May and Drew ask for? Right, some time to breathe and relax.

"Please, sh, sh it's okay Melanie, mommy is here." came the soothing yet whiny voice of May. Although Melanie was a blessing, May couldn't quite keep up with her new found motherly life.

"Drew, " she pleaded. "Please, I need some rest. Take care of Melanie." Drew shifted in bed muttering,

"May, it's eight in the morning." May glared daggers his direction.

"Drew! I swear, if you refuse to get up I'm going to call over Misty!" Drew sat up,

"Alright, hand Melanie over. She loves her daddy best." his sly smirk made May angry though she handed her over.

"There, there Melanie," Drew cooed, Melanie's cries started to die down and was replaced with giggles.

"How in the world did you do that!"

"I told you, Melanie prefers me." Drew continued to flash his famous smirk.

"Auntie Dawn has arrived!" came the loud voice of Dawn,

"Dawn! You never knock!" Dawn waved May away as she skipped to where Melanie was.

"We're family! I don't need to knock and may I remind you that is was _you _who gave me a spare key to _your _house." May muttered how she now think that was a bad idea, it was only a good idea during her college years.

"Where's Paul?"

"He's busy at work and I had spare time so I came to visit my niece!" Dawn took Melanie from Drew's arms, "So I've been thinking," Dawn trailed off as she cradled Melanie,

"Of what?" May questioned the blue hair girl.

"We should go on a holiday! It'll be fun!"

"Dawn, I can't just agree so easily like I used to, I have Melanie to take care of."

"She can come along! Come on, you need a break from staying indoors!" Drew nodded in agreement. May looked uncertain.

"Well, I don't know, let me think on it."

"Ash and Misty in the house!" yelled out a male voice.

Drew stood up and went into the hallway, "Hey Ash, how's a holiday sound?" Ash tilted his head,

"Like...a vacation?"

"I want to go! I'm in!" Misty cried out in joy.

Ash thought about it before smiling, "Sounds good to me!" May smacked Drew as she came to greet more "intruders".

"I told you we can't easily agree!" Dawn came out only to be attacked by Misty,

"Melanie! Aw, look at those cheeks, she's so adorable. Let me hold her Dawn!" Dawn carefully handed Melanie over, Misty gushed with googly eyes, and sparkles as she kissed Melanie's cheeks.

"You're so cute! How did May have such an adorable child!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?"

Drew snickered, "Well she gets her looks from my side."

"She does not! She has equal genes from us!"

Ash sweat dropped, "You know, Misty has been talking all about Melanie this past week."

"Oh, so she too plans a baby." Drew flicked his hair, smirking as he saw Ash's face pale.

"W-what!? Misty! You're not planning on having a baby now right!? Right!?" Misty stopped her overly love and looked back at Ash,

"Well not now, but someday." Ash sighed in relief until his eyes widened.

"Wait! When is this someday, as in this year someday, next year someday!?"

"Ash don't be such a baby! Misty is going to want kids and you will have to grant her wish! Like Paul, he agreed to grant it next year." Dawn proudly announced which caused everyone to have disgust faces.

"Dawn...I did not need to know that." May said.

Ash cringed as well as Drew. "Mental image damage." they both cried out. Misty pretended she didn't hear a thing, she walked over to May to hand Melanie over.

"Well when will this holiday be?" Dawn tackled Misty which cause everyone to be surprised.

"Come, " Dawn dragged Misty away as she protested.

Ash walked over to May, "Aw, she's cute! Is she trouble?"

"Well...at times and Drew is no help."

"I do help! I feed her!"

"That's the only thing you do!"

Meanwhile, "I'm planning a holiday for Drew and May."

"What about Melanie?"

"We can babysit her for two weeks right?"

Misty looked uneasy, "Dawn, that's a hard job."

"I know, but its four of us! How bad can it be. It's the least we can do for them. Don't tell me you don't notice their stress."

"I do...um well okay, but do they know this?"

Dawn cheekily grinned, "Nope, it's a surprise. Operation blindfold them to the airport is a go!"

Misty sighed, this was either going to be a successful plan or end in failure.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm slowly getting back into writing my stories after a long hiatus. I'm sorry for the constant slow updates, but I appreciate those who still read my stories. Though I did say I was going to stop at chapter 20, looks like I might go longer.

Can you believe I decide to write now and school is staring *Smack to my forehead* Well, I'm still going to try updating faster. Again if you have ideas for this story feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.

This particular idea came from **The contestshipping queen XP, **although it's going to be a bit different I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Thanks for all your support and reviews, they make my day!


	22. Plan B

"Okay, is everyone ready for the mission!" Dawn yelled. Paul sighed heavily.

"Dawn. This is a crazy idea."

"No it isn't! Now then...off we go to invade May and Drew's house!" Dawn "sneakily" walked up the front steps of the house and opened the door.

"Ash, I don't think this is a good idea. Dawn and Paul sneak attacking doesn't sound effective." Ash who was in the driver's seat patted Misty.

"Mist, don't worry I'm sure Paul won't let Dawn d anything rash. Remember we're just on lookout."

"Ash! We aren't on lookout! We are here to drive them to the airport." Ash shrugged.

"Dawn, stop pretending your some sort of thief." Paul whispered as he opened the door to Drew and May's room.

"Paul! It's for dramatic affect!" Dawn whispered back. Suddenly, Melanie began to cry. Dawn ran around in circles,

"What do we do!? What do we do!?" May shifted in her sleep and sat up.

"Sh, sh it's okay Melanie." she muttered as she stood up and walked to the crib. Dawn stood frozen in place as well as Paul. May cradled Melanie in her arms and glanced toward Dawn.

"...Dawn?..." Dawn stayed silent. May squinted her eyes before shaking her head.

"Must be dreaming." Once May set down Melanie she went back into bed. Dawn took out her cloth and slowly went toward the sleeping May.

"One...two...gotcha!" She covered May's mouth with the cloth and her eyes with one hand. May struggled and kicked Dawn several times. **Two hours later at the airport.**

"Dawn! How dare you do that! I thought it was a thief! Or worse a rapist!" May screamed in anger.

"It's not my fault! In my head it played out much smoother and less hurtful! I have bruises because of you!"

"You deserve them!" Misty sighed.

"Dawn, you did take it too far."

"How exactly did she drag you into it." Drew commented to Paul.

"She begged me until it got annoying."

"I still refuse. I will not leave Melanie with any of you!"

** The next day...**

"Drew! Call Dawn maybe Melanie is hurt! Maybe she is sick or worse neglection!" Drew chuckled before bringing May close to him. "Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Let's enjoy ourselves now that we're here."

May nodded slowly, "Alright. Well, Melanie isn't such a bad child."

**~~~HINA~~~**

"Make it stop. Ash make it stop!" Dawn cried out.

"Stop whining!" Paul growled grabbing his hair in annoyance. Misty tried and tried to calm Melanie, but nothing seemed to be working. "Sh, sh, it's okay. Calm down Melanie. Auntie Misty is here."

"Mist I haven't had a good sleep. Please make it stop." Ash collapsed on the ground, "I can't take it anymore."

Misty patted Melanie's back until she burped. The crying had ceased.

"You...you got to be kidding me!" Dawn smacked her forehead.

"Paul...nevermind about the baby I changed my views."

"Of babies being adorable?" Dawn nodded.

"It's way too much work. I have another fabulous idea! Let's go join May and Drew!"

"I second that!" Ash excitedly budded in.

Misty thought for a moment, "Hm, sounds like a better idea. Let's go."

"Vacation!" Dawn giggled.


End file.
